Of dragons born
by SERSMOKE
Summary: Drakaris is a Arch demon/god born of the Atlantean pantheon. Alysia is a katagaria panther with a deadly secret that could equal her death. what will happen when they meet in New Orleans. Some violence and sex All characters are owned by sherrilyn Kenyon except a few O/C's Acheron, Xedrix, Kerryna, the Simi,the Peltiers, Dante, Savitar, Kessar and a few others
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: i do not own the Dark Hunter Universe. Nor the characters associated with the Dark hunters. They belong to Sherrilyn Kenyon. The original characters i've created are Drakaris, Alysia, amd maybe one or two other. _

_Authors note: Most of my story is based on the wiritings of Mrs. Sherrilyn Kenyon. Some things I had to create. Such as the origin of the Charontes. Birth of Dragons, ect. Please read and review. Suggestions will be taken seriously._

Drakaris (Dray-care-us) was in new orleans to verify the rumors that abound. A large group of charontes demons had supposedly surrvived. The had the fall of atlantis. The Charontes classified as an upper level demon, one of God like prowess. At one time the Charontes had ruled the entire earth. That was ofcourse until the atlantean pantheon had defeated and enslaved them. Well not all the pantheon had thought enslavement necessary. In fact there were a few quality gods. Who had befriended the deadly race. Such as the Queen Goddess Appolymi, the twin Gods of the sky. Born of Asteros and Eitphymia. Nyktos and Ilios the moon and the sun. The goddess of nature Fysia. And among a few others. His own father Dikastas, Atlantean God of justice.

He had been seduced by his mother, one of the most beautiful of the royal class charontes. Zaramina, youngest child to the ruling class of charontes. And best sister to Xiamara, best Freind to Apollymi. And he'd been born an arch-demon/deity of that union. One with annannoying since of justice. What good did justice do a demon? Haha did justice do a demon? Yes duh he did your mother. okay TMI brain gross. But anyways that's how he came to be. A demon that was only allowed to live because of his fathers mercy. And oath to take his child under wing. As his general. Raised from birth to combat injustice and hatred. Witch was a laugh because his life was unjust. He was the focus of the hatred, of most of the Charontes. In fact only a handgul had ever befreinded him. Namely the issue of his aunt Xiamara and her mate. His cousins Xedrix, Xirena, and the Simi-Xiamara.

The other Charontes had hated him. For being both a halfling, and deity. They had considered him inferior, an abomination. Having a God as his sire. And went out of they're way to make sure he knew it. Regulating him a child. Though he'd grown to maturity rapidly. See most Charontes matured slowly roughly a thousand years of life equalled 1 year of growth both physically and mentally. But not him, he'd reached in majority in just 21 years. Growing at the accelerated rate of the humans. Any how here he was in New Orleans, of the US of A. A human city well know for its supernatural culture. Witch most residents activaley if not belived in had respect for. Legends of Werewolves, Vampires, Voodoo, and yes Demons.

Walking down the streets of the quarter, looking for any evidence of his demonic brethrens excistence. And finding none. Such was the problem with rumors. Often that's all they were, rumors. Or as he liked to call them, big-fat-fricken-wastes-of-time and energy. But its not like he had much of anything to do. Such was the life of a Arch-Demon with no home no family no pantheon. And he'd been living it for the last 11 and a half melinia. Oh well, maybe he'd go try some of that spicy cajun food, hed been hearing of and smelling since arriving 3 days ago. Another way he differed from most Charontes was his appetite. Like that of a Dragon. While he did need to eat and eat alot. He only ate about once a week. Ingesting a couple hundred thousand calories in one setting.

It was definitely feeding time. To bad he'd have to space it out in sevral different restraunts. He had made the mistake of binge eating in front of humans before. And damned if they didn't fire up there pitch forks, and torches. then promptly chase his ass, clear out of the region. He turned the corner near an alley. When he had heard a ferocious roar, let loose. Followed by mocking laughter. ah crap this was what he meant by a sense of justice sucking, for a demon. He couldn't just leave whatever animal, was in there to be tortured. By what was no doubt a group of deranged humans. Wanting a power trip, to boost there depraved adrienal glands. With a long suffering sigh. He uncloaked himself and meandered down the dark alley. What he found there was a bit of a surprise however. For that was no ordinary animal. But a large Were-bear surrounded by a group of 5 Gallu demons. He hadn't seen or heard from them in at least 500 was a bummer cause they were good eats. And even back then it had been small groups of 2 or 3 at most. To find this many, in a city of millions. Was a surprise indeed. And he didn't get surprised often. witch came with the terrortory, of being several thousand years young

"Ohh look at the little bear I think we pissed him off " snickered of the 2 females in the group. Surrounding a yes, very pissed off bear. " we'll make him a rug. Then he can be pissed on too." said the largest male. To a gale of laughter. Really idiots, you think that's funny? Who pisses on a rug? Fed up with they're stupidity he said. " Hey assholes you've had your fun. Now run home." Cody Peilters looked up at the new voice. Coming from the mouth of the alley, he was currently trapped fighting for his life in. Oh crap, he thought. Now i'm gonna get some idiot human killed. The man walking with an arrogant swagger foward, was about 6'6 235lbs. Of lean muscle. Dressed in blue jeans, and a black koRn tee shirt. While he was fit, and looked to be able to handle himself. There were 5 of them. Had they been human he'd have been killed. But these were Gallu demons. Viscous creatures, created by the Summerian pantheon. To combat the atlanteans Charonte demons. He debated turning human to tell the man to run. " Get lost asshole. We have an escaped bear, from the zoo. And we've got to wait for our van to get here, to take him home." Wow quick thinking from a Gallu who'd have thunk it?

They thought he was human. He could kiss his father, for some of these powers. That thought made him wince. And thouroughly pissed him off. " Leave the bear, or die summerian scum." He growled in Charonte. That got their attention. They left the kid and went to surround him. The man was gonna die. He had barked something. In a langue Cody didn't understand. But sounded very famillar. Then the Gallu surrounded him. Crap he could flash out now that he wasn't so pissed off. To Sanctuary, and get help. But chances are the stranger'd be dead by the time he got back. So that left one unapealing option. Drakaris faced off against the five Gallu. Hoping the bear would hit the road. "You don't scare us dog of atlantas. We've got you out numbered five to one." There leader snapped. In ancient Summerian. "So you can count. I always heard you Summerians could do little else but drool down your own chins." He laughed at them.

Why was that bear still here? Then he saw it. The kid still thought he was human And was preparing to attack the Gallu from behind. While that was noble. It was also stupid. Just as Cody went to lunge at the Gallu leader. A brillant flash lit the alleyway. Temporarily blinding him. When he could see again. The Gallu were gone. And the newcomer stood, legs braced. "Alright kid, fights over you can change shape again." Cody was stunned. Appearently this was no ordinary human. He'd think it were a Dark hunter but the sun was just now setting. He flashed back to his alternative form. Witch was human. As a katagaria, his base form being that of a bear. "Who are you?" He asked the stranger. "Drakaris Dikastas pleasure to meet you." He offered his hand, witch Cody cautiously shook. "Cody Peilters" he responded. "So Cody, know any good place to get some eats. I'm a still pekish." "Sure follow me. My family owns Sanctuary on Ursalines. I'll treat you for saving my life. How did you get rid of them Gallu?" Drakaris didnt answer. It wasnt like he could tell the kid that he'd eaten them. So he shrugged his shoulders. And walked foward.

They made it to Sanctuary, just as the sun set. A taller, blonder version. Of the kid leaned against the brick wall by the door. "Who you got with you cub?" he asked Cody. "This is Drakaris. He just saved my but from a group of Gallu." "Why the hell are we just hearing about this now?" The other bear growled. "I was to far for telepathy. And couldn't tell'ass from the beating they gave me." "Did they bite you?" "No" The older bear growled at him again. "You still better go have Carson check you out." Then the gaurd bear sized up Drakaris. "Names Dev thanks for looking after my brother. Go on in and anything you wants on the house." They shook hands as Drake went in. Ah he thought so its not just named Santuary. It is a Sanctuary. He thought as he spotted a couple Appolites. A cursed race, forsaken by their very creator, and ancestor Apollo. Who had sired the race, with a nymph. To win a bet he made with his father, Zues. Who one day proclaimed, that the human race, was the best of all Had Boasted that he could creature a race superior in everyway. And shortly after had sired the Appolites. Born with physic powers and inhuman strength, and beauty.

He saw also a great number of were-creatures. Hawks, bears, panthers, wolfs, even a tigard. A mixture of tiger and snow leapord. He didnt see a jackal, lion, leopard, or dragon. Witch wasn't surprising lions, leopards, and jackals were the most reclusive of the spieces. And dragons, the most rare. And also due to their size, preferred to live in the past. Where they would have the space they needed to live. Without causing human panic. Within a santcuary most all races and species were protected. A popular hang out for Were-beasts, Appolites, Daimons and even Gods.

He walked to a booth in the corner of the establishment. Witch was just gearing up for the night. The band on stag the Howlers were making a set. Checking instruments, and checking microphones. He had just set down. When an attractive Blonde waitress came up. "Welcome to Sanctuary. I'm Amiee, Cody, and Dev's sister. Anything you want is on the house. As thanks for bringing my brother home alive." "Hello Amiee, I'm Drakaris, but please call me Drake. What would you recommend I start with?" "Personally our specialty. Cajun gumbo with red beans and rice, it's quite good" "Okay ill take two orders of that two double bacon burgers with jalepenos. Two orders of Chili fries with a side of jalepeinos. And a pitcher of Bud heavy please." She smiled as she took that down. "Impressive order. I'll be right back with your drink. Your food should be ready in about fifteen." "Thanks." He would have ordered more. But the near thousand pounds of Gallu he'd eaten, had satisfied the bulk of his hunger.

Fifteen minutes later Amiee came back with two large trays. He jumped up and grabbed them halfway to the table. "Thankyou" Aimee said. "So hows Cody?" He asked as he sat own. And started to added extra jalepenos to everything. "He's fine, luckily he wasn't bitten. Though are makeup give us a little extra time before conversion hits. We still need to burn out infection within thirty minutes. Or its near irreversible with out a very large blood loss and transfusion." "I'm glad I got to him in time then." "So if you dont mind my asking. What brings you to Nawlins?" "I was chasing rumors I'm afraid. Though to be honest. I do like the atmosphere. The supernatural community is well developed here. I may rent a house and stay for a time. Exspecially if the food is this good everywhere." He smiled at the bearswan. "We have a room you could stay in for awhile. Free of charge ofcourse. Its the least we could do. Its steel reinforced, so no uninvited guests can pop in on you." "I may take you up on that. But I insist on paying. For as long as I would have it. Shouldn't be long of a stay. I'm sure I can find a place to suit my needs shortly. And I insists on paying." He added again as he saw her start to protest. She smiled at him. "Well enjoy your food. And please come find me or my mate" she looked over her shoulder at the wolf bartending. Drake had noticed kept flashing a look over to check on them "Fang" "I will thank you again Amiee."

He just finished his food and pitcher of beer. When he felt the air stir behind him. He looked up to see 2 Cody's. Identical in looks, but where Cody was katagaria, the new comer was Arcadian. And not just any Arcadian. The most powerful of the like, an Aristi. Though he kept his sentinel marking, a tribal like design on the side of their face, cloaked. The aura was unmistakeable. Two Arcadian aristos in one family intersting. "Hey bear hows the hide?" He . "Intact thatnks to you. This is my twin brother Kyle." He shook Kyles hand. Threw a fifty dollar bill on the table, and asked "pool anyone?" He didnt know why he had decided to stick around. Other than the fact the place gave off a homey, protected feeling. The twins smiled "sure we'll teach you a thing or two." He laughed at that. They probably would. But having easy company was a rare treat for him. Cody noticed the money "I'll treat you." He smiled at the bear. "You're family already did. That's just a tip. For whoever has to clean up after me. Besides you guys have done enough. I'll be renting a room from you. Till I find a place." Cody smiled good naturedly "decided to stay for awhile did you?"

They'd played three games. With one of the quads, Quinn joining as his partner. When sweet home Alabama started playing. All the Apollites, and Daimons took off at a run for the exit. A few weres left also. Drake quirked a questioning brow at Cody. "A little warnings that we're about to have a special guest." He explained. A moment later he felt a presence unlike one he had felt in millennia. An Atlantean God, had just entered the bar. Making sure his presence was cloaked. He looked towards the door. As a seven foot tall goth male, dressed in a black leather biker jacket, with a sun pierced by three lightning bolts was painted on the back. In black leather pants stitched together at the seams. Boots that had added at least two inches to his height. With silver vampire bat buckles running up the tongue. Apostolos the harbinger of telekios, the end of the world. He'd never felt such power in a single being before. As an arch demon from both one of the most powerful demonic races, and pantheon's he would put himself up against most Gods. But this one, was more powerful than Apollymi, the great destroyer. He was of the most feared beings in excistence, a god killer, a Chthonian. With the power to kill anyone or anything, without upsetting the order of the universe. He commanded the majority of the same powers both Apollymi, and Archon held. Coupled with the power of a source god in his own right and Chthonian powers to boot. Only a fool would consider tangoing with these massive male.

Cody must have sinced his unease, because he said. " Hes pretty intimadating, but he's one of humanities fiercest protectors. And kind of a nice guy." "What's his name?" Drake asked in a low tone. "Acheron Parthenopaeus." Holly crap, the leader of the dark hunters. An immortal race, sworn to protect the human race from the Daimons. In servitude to the greek Goddes Artemis. And Apostolos were the same man. He'd heard rumors of him throughout the ages. And had met a few dark hunters. Hed just assumed Acheron was an anceint warrior. What the hell should he do? Technically he was free having been a Deity and not one of those imprisioned to the pantheon. A God in his own right. Gifted with most of the powers his father commanded and a few passed down through his grandfather Issoro. The Atlantean God of moderation, temperance, wisdom and harmony. But he just couldn't risk their meeting. Even with the ablility, where most any god who saw him. Thought him nothing but a human, when he desired. With the final fate, you just never know. Best to be extra careful. He sat at war with himself as Apostolos went up and ordered a beer and joked around with Amiee and Fang.A part of him wanted to go up and meet the God. They were family after all. But another part was afraid. An emotion he'd never felt before. And one he was not liking. "Where's your rent a room bear?" He asked Quinn "follow me." Quinn led him up the stairs to a large steel door. Whitch opened to another steel door, with a palm scanner "nice" he said. "Yeah we'll get you set in the sys real quick." He was led through the process. Then they entered a good sized room with a large California king sized bed, a dresser, nightstand and personal bathroom. And even a mini fridge. Quinn grabbed a small remote of the sidetable. Clicked a button, and a panel swivled revealing a large flat screen tv. "You can stock the fridge with whatever. Or just order through the kitchen." He flashed the remote to him. "Yellow button will page Amiee. Bother her as often as you like." He smiled "thanks I'll let her know you told me so " he laughed they clapped palms before Quinn left.

Alysia Xenakis (A-lee-see-ah Zen-ah-kees) had just aboug had it. But living nearly 800 years on the run, from your own pack would do that to you. A katagaria pantherias. (panther) With an unfortunate... Shall we say defect. She laughed at that thought. Yeah defect alright. But You can't pick your parents. Her mother a shrewd panther like most females of the spieces. Was mated to a male panther. Suitable, ordinary, and unfortunaltley, not her father. See when a were creature mates, its with only one mate for life. And for the females, you can still have sex with whomever they want. They just cant reproduce from the efforts. For a male he can only have sex with that one female. And then only if that female accepts her mate. If not well no more fun time for the male. It leaves him impodent. Witch since sex harges their powers might as well be a death sentence. And since they didn't even pick thier owns mates. It pretty much sucked all around. That choice was taking from them by the greek fates. Who pissed off, that a human king had circumvented Apollos curse for the Apoolites. When he spliced his 2 son's Dna with that of animals, creating 4 seperate beings. Two that held human hearts. And two that held animal hearts. To keep them from dying at 27 as his wife had. The fates had cursed thier race. Never to have peace between their human and animal counterparts.

But what nobody ever thought to consider was that gods, and apperently some of the rarer class of demon. Can impregnate just about whatever they want. Ecspecially if said demon, was one of the last of their kind. Born from the spilt blood of the 2 primal gods of the fire and the sun. Cam and Rezar. During the primus bellum. The Hekanaru (he-kana-rew) were created. Apperently their spilt blood mixed, while they retreated from a fierce battle. And their own need to ecsape manifested in the birth of 6 dragoness humanoid protectors. Named for the heat of battle, the sun, and the blood. The Hekanaru never again left their master side, during the battle over earth, life, and supremacy. During the last days of the war three of the demons were slain. The females there bodies falling to the the earth were blessed with the gift of rebirth by their loving masters. Three bodies fell. One in eygpt, another in eastern asia, and the last in greece. And from their carcass a new speices was born, the dragons. And the remaining Hekanaru. After the death of their sisters and mates. Were givin free reign to find what happiness they could. Until such a time they were needed once more. So being born of the need for protection during war. They travel the world aiding those they could. 

She was a halfling. Half katagaria panther. Half anceint war demon, bodyguard. And shortly after reaching her maturity, her demon half had manifest. 'Gifting' her with a third form and supercharged powers. Her first form being that of a panther. Her second the ablity to become human. And the third. A black and silver scaled humanoid. With a whip like pointed tail. To black horns silver tipped that swept back over her silver hair. And batlike wings that could retract from her back. And opalesecnt eyes. Luckily features was still human in apearance. Unlike her father, who had a dragonesque head. With no hair, and spikes running from the center of his head, down his spine ending in his tail. While her third form was what had marked her and her mother for death. For both being a halfling and breeding with a demon. She thought it was beautiful. With the freedom of flight, and ability to hold any form effortlessly. She often chose that form, whenever she had the freedom to do so.

Her mother, Who had never liked her mate. Was half arcadian. Witch didn't account for much, other than the fact she liked to have sex. She would do her duty, and visit her mate during heat. And after giving birth, and weaning the cubs. Would drop them off for him to raise. While she would travel the world doing as she pleased. She'd had two succes full litters with her mate over the course of a century, before her mate had died. Then she had met Alysia's father. Who in human form was very handsome. They did the deed and a month later. She realized she was pregnant. She gave birth to a single cub, Alysia. And seeing as how she wasn't fit to raise it. And She couldn't very well drop it with her dead mates pack. Since he was killed before her heat. She did what any selfish half animal would do in her position. She dropped it with her own katagaria fathers pack. Saying she birthed a litter shortly after her mates death. And the single cub had survived alone. It had worked, and everythjng was fine. Until ofcourse during the course of losing her virginity. Alysia, had flashed into a demon. She'd had to kill the male she was with, to survive. And had been on the run since. Her mother had been hunted down and killed.

She was really getting tired of these assholes. 750 yrs later and, they were still hunting her. They consider her excistance an abomination. And once in awhile they'd get lucky and stumble across her. She should just kill them all and, let the Gods sort them out. But nooo, she had to have a concious. What good did a concious do an animal? She often asked herself. And the particular partia after her now, evidently had one hell of a tracker. She'd been trying to lose them for about two months. Well enough was enough. There was one place she could go to recharge her batteries. A limani or sanctuary. There she'd be protected with the laws that govern the species, on her side. She was currently in Georgia. So they nearest official sanctuary was not all that far. Looks like I'm head to nawlin's. She thought to herself.

Drakaris was On a leisurely walk through the quarter. When he felt the presence of an egyptyian God. Did this town have a supernatural magnet attached to it? He followed the presence leading him to a storefront. Madame Selena's tarrot card. A small letter head in the window read ' physic reading's voodoo accesories talisman's something for all occasions.' He entered the building and the presence deffintley originated from within. Sitting at the rear of the shop. Sat a small table.. And at the table a attractive woman, with frizzy brown hair, sat talking to a small creole woman with sisterlocks. Playing what apeared to be solitaire. She got up when she saw him. "May I help you?" She asked. The Creole woman looked over her shoulder at him. "Drakaris?" She asked him. "Yes its me. Do i know you?" "Well I should hope so child." She smiled then asked the other woman "Selena could you give us a moment sweety?" "Sure I need to go finish up a potion I'll be right back." After she left the other woman stood up to face him. Then in the blink of an eye she went from a small middle aged woman to a tall beautiful goddess. He bowed before her smiling. "Ma'at its wonderful to see you after all these centuries." "And you Drakaris. What brings you to New Orleans?" He couldn't help smiling at her. Ma'at the Egyptian embodiement of order. And one of the kindest beings he'd ever met.

A long time freind and ally of his father. She had helped him, many times over the years while he pursued justice. "I came hearing rumors. That a group of Charontes had escaped captivitey and made a home here. So far I have been unable to detect any signs of their presence." She tilted her head to one side as if she was hearing something he could not. Now that made him nervous. As a god of the source, she was often privy to the workings of the universe. And could see glimpses of the future. She flashed back to her human form. "Call me menyara or mennie." She said. "What aren't you telling me?" He asked her nervously. "Lots" she answered smiling. "I Hate when you do that." She laughed "witch is half the fun." "So what are you up to Menyara?" She smiled again. "Just visiting some friends. I live here now. Drawn like a supernatural magnet, rest here." She said having picked his earlier thoughts from his mind. He returned her smile. She never could resist trying to get a rise out of him. "I'm glad you're well. I haven't heard of you in so long I began to fear the worse." He said meaning it. She got a sad look. "I know what you mean. I've lost so many of my family. But I am glad you have done well for yourself." Just then madame Selena came back in the room. "Well, I'll see you around Menyara. If theres anything I can do for you just call me. Nice to meet you Madame." He added to the other woman. "Don't be a stranger." Ma'at said "doesn't get much stranger than I." She smiled at there old joke, they always parted with. As he reached the door Ma'at said " Drake remember life cares not for our plans. Its always changing. Sometimes you have to make a hard decision to have the things you need. And it's always up to us to decide what that is." "Couldn't resist could you?" He laughed at her. She was always playing oracle with him. But her face was serious. Crap.

Drake had just made it in Sanctuary when he felt someone teleport in on the second floor. It felt like a were hunter. Yet different in some way he couldn't place. He looked to the stairs leading down as a beautiful darkly tanned curvy brunette came down. She was just a little over 6 foot tall. With her hair braided down her back. And one long thin braid to the right of her face. She wore a plain black wofe-beater that hugged her body. A pair of blue jeans with holes in the knees. And a black pair of thick soled combat boots. She just made it downstairs when four more beings teleported in. Deffentley were beasts. Who charged down the stairs after her. If she was concerned she didn't show it. They all headed aggresivley for he. But were intercepted by Remi, Quinn and Dev. "Back off bear." One of the panters growled. "That freaks comin with us." Dev gotta love him got right up in his face. "I don't think so see this is an offical Sanctuary. So unless she's been marked by the omegrion council. You can't touch her." The woman just stood a few feet away a taunting smile on her lips. A look of defiance in her eyes. As if she were taunting them all. Begging they attack. And they looked like the were about to do excatly that. Drake walked over to stand by his new freinds. As the leaders eyes lock on him. The were curled his lips at him. "We'll be back for you." He snarled at the female panther. They left through the front glaring at everone in there paths.

Alysia watched her pack leave, letting out a deep breath. The bears and their human freind turned to face her. The three bears were identical. Tall handsome blonde and built, well like bears with heavy muscles. The human was just as tall. A bit leaner but still well muscled with jaw length brown hair that fell in beautiful sprirals. And emerald Green eyes that practicly glowed. His features were angular. A chisled jaw like carved granite. He wore a long white sleeved shirt under a black and red slipknot tee. Over a pair on black jeans with a hole over the left knee. And a pair of black doc martens with skull and crossbones on the side. One of her finely tune instincts told her, that he was more than he seemed. It was like he possessed an aura so powerful it made the air around him alive. "Want to tell us what the hell that was about." The bear with what apeared to be a permanent scowl on his face asked. "Not really" She answered. "Real nice, come here bringing trouble and won't even give us the curtisy of telling us what your hiding from." He all but snarled. "You big into sharing your personal life with someone you just met?" She snarled back. He stepped toward her trying to intemmidate her. She rolled her eyes. "You gonna break your own laws? Or just waste my time with a cliche threat. Like I'd better watch my ass." A look of respect lit his eyes before he stalked off. Everyone else was busy holding back there laughter. "Don't mind Remi he's always pissed off. I'm Dev this is one of my quad brothers Quinn. We're the peilters. And this is Drakaris Dikastas. Welcome to sanctuary panther." "Thanks I'm Alysia Xenakis. Katagaria pantherias. You just met my pack."

Her voice was low and an unidentifiable accent. She had was gorgeous. Oh to be on her menu for a night or five. "Well make youslelf at home. You need anything to eat or drink. Our kitchens open most the day" Dev explained. She nodded and walked up to the bar for a beer, and some food. Gifting him with a nice veiw of her denim hugged backside. He nearly whimpered. It had been way to long since he'd been even moderatley attracted to a anyone. He'd just never been a sexual creature. While he could certainly appreciate a womans form, and found many to be attractive. There was something about this panther. That got his blood racing.

Drake was in his room on his laptop confirming an apointment. To go look at a house the following day, when his senses fired. Someone was about to be in trouble. He pulled his dianium his father had giving him. It contained a small amount of water from apollymi's sacred scrying pool. It was a small sphere. Not quite the size of a baseball. Much like a sfora. With it he could keep an eye on the world. Though it had limitations like, anything blocked from scrying. Such as the happenings in kalosis and kateroes. The Atlantean realms of heaven and hell. He cupped it in his palms and opened himself up, to see what had his inner alarm blaring. The water in the center of the sphere began to swirl and flatten. He saw Alysia walking down the street near the quarter. She wore a leather jacket over her black wife-beater. She just rounded a corner, when she was grabbed and thrown against the building. He used his powers to return the dianium to the locked chest at the foot of his bed. And teleported to her.

Alysia after eating and having a few beers at sanctuary. Had decided to go down to the french quarter, and do a little exploring. This city was more alive than any she'd seen. It really was a party town. With street preformers, tour groups, both going out to the bayou, and around historical landmarks and famous residences. She had even happened upon a vampire tour. And gods only knew how many clubs and bars she'd walked by. When suddenly she was grabbed from behind and slammed into a wall. Her attackers quickly slipped something around her neck. She launched herslef at her attackers. Seeing that they were the panther partia hunting her. She caught the female who had slipped the metriazo collar around her neck. With a punch in the solar plexus. The collar sent pulses of electricity through your body to keep you from changing form or using thought. She snap kicked the first male to reach her in his face. Then both remaining males grabbed her arms and wrenched them behind her back painfully. The female recovered, and punched her in tthe face snarling like the animal she was. As stars burst in her vision. Her arms were released and, bodies started flying overhead. She shook her vision clear to see the 'human' Drakaris standing between her and her attackers. Who were picking themselves up from the ground. "Stay out of this asshole. This is none of your business. We will kill you to." Their leader Aristotle growled. Alysia moved to stand beside Drakaris. And reached up and ripped off the collar. Then tore it to peices. The panthers eyes bulged at her show of strength.

"This is my town. Everything that happens in it is my business." Drakaris said in a bored voice. Like he was talking about the weather. "That freak killed my brother. I will kill her." He spat the word freak. "I thought animals only killed to survive or eat." "She's no animal. She's an abomination." "I was talking about you. Revenge is something humans do. I thought all katagaria were above such things." He replied his tone amused. The panthers crouched like they were gonna pounce. Having enough of there bullshit he was about to babeque some fools. He was stunned when Alysia grabbed his arm. And teleported him to Sanctuary. As the took form she said " I didnt need your help." He turned to her "no doubt. But they weren't playing fair. I don't like cowards." He kept his voice neutral. Coming from a matriarchal species, where the females ruled. He knew better to get all 'macho' on her. Her face was starting to bruise. Witch made him want to go back and and have some flamebroiled kitty. He cupped her cheek looking in her eyes checking for a confusion. Gods her skin was soft and warm.

As Drakes warm hand held her face tenderly. All Alysia could think of were his eyes. She'd thought they were a solid emerald green. But up close like this. She could see the were flecked through with a sharp silver. "You wanna go see doc Carson?" He asked it took her a few seconds to hear his question. She stepped away from his hand. Even though it was the oppisite of what she wanted. What she wanted, was to step up and see if his lips were as soft as they looked. But she knew better. Her one and attempt to have sex came when she'd gone in heat, the first and only time. For her 'people' the first time you came in heat and had sex was when your powers were unlocked. Apperntley it unlocked both her were-hunter and her demonic powers. She'd probally never find a mate. Who would want a half animal half demon. "I'm fine." She answered her voice sounding to quite for her liking. "You should at least ice it. Don't want to be any more of a bruise than you have to have." Even his deep lyrical voice was calling to her. She couldn't palce his beautiful accent. And she'd traveled basically the whole world. And don't get her started on his scent. A musky mixture of sandalwood, and rain. That went straight through her. She found herself taking deep drags of that scent into her lungs. When she didn't answer quick enough he said. "You could get a some beer. And sit at a table, holding it to your cheek no one will even notice." "Okay lets grab a beer." She heard herself say. He smiled at her. Sending a shiver down her spine. He had perfect white teeth and a dimple in his left cheek. This man was a memenace to female kind.

Drake led her over, to the table he was at earlier. And motioned a human waitress over. "Hey Drake. Your usual?" He looked over at her. "Budwieser work for you?" She nodded "yeah lets get a pitcher of that with iced down muggs. You hungry?" "No, thank you." She managed a in a relativley normal sounding voice. "So" she said as they waited "how'd you happen to know I was in trouble?" Not wanting to lie because he knew as an animal she'd smell it he said. "Just had a feeling someone was and followed it." There that was most of the truth. "Got a hero complex do you?" Before he could answer Aimee came over with the beers. "What kind of troubled you get into now?" She asked him. He didn't answer because it wasn't his drama to tell. "Oh I got jumped by garfeild and his crew of idiots. In the quarter." He smiled at the deragatory name meaning a fat lazy house cat. Amiee Shook her head and walked off. "So what are you? And I know its not human. No human could throw around 4 were-beasts." He didn't know how to answer that. "I'm... unique." He said simply. She tsked "vague much?" "Well we just met." He smiled "at least get me drunk first." She laughed at that and it was a beautiful sound.

They sat there and finished three pitchers of beer. Talking about music and how they were liking new orleans. They played pool together. And just enjoyed each others company. "Well" she said eeventually. "I'd better go find a hotel room for the night." "Won't they be able to find you there?" He asked. "Cant stay here all night." "Well you could." he found himself saying. "I've rented a room upstairs wouldn't take much to set a cot up. Or I could get a room somewhere." "They could be after you now as well. You have inteferred with them twice now." "i'd like for them to try it. Or we could have a slumber party. It's really up to you." "I dont want to impose." She said liking the idea of spending the night close to him. What was wrong with her? She never was so trusting. She could already tell he wouldn't pull any perv moves on her without invitation. But still, a girl had to be careful. "No imposition at all. In fact I'll sleep better knowing your safe." "Alright but no funny business." So they made they're way up to his room with the palm scanner. He showed her tthe bathroom. Where she changed into some happy bunny pj's. And he manifested a cot and pillow moving them against the far wall. When she came out he was lying down legs up against they wall. At her quizical look he said. "What its comfy." "I would have taken the cot." "To late I got dibs." He smiled up at her. "Goodnight Alysia." "Goodnight Drakaris."

Kessar a Summerian Gallu stepped back from the office secratary he just ate. Seeing that his second in command Nabium had come in. "My lord. Tyreese and his hunting party. They haven't come back from New Orleans." Kessar kicked the body before him against the wall. "I am literally surrounded by idiots. Fucking weaklings. I want those bears dead. I want anyone who helped the Charontes dead." He paced around the room he was in. A large room in the house that belonged to his dinner. "How difficult was the assignment? Follow the bears . When they leave Sanctuary kill them." He growled. Making Nubium step back out of fear. witch just proved the demon wasn't stupid. "My lord shall I take care of the matter?" Nabium asked. kessar tjhought on that for a few moments. "Get a few of the others ready. Take care of this. Do not fail me. or your dinner." Kessar replied. As Nabium paled.

Drakaris woke up around 9. To the very light snore of his guest. Stretching as he stood he caught sight of her. Sprawled to where she took up the whole king sized bed. Her pj Top had rode up leaving her flat defined stomach exposed. Her tawny skin looked so soft and smooth. He ached to run his hands over her. And through her silky hair. To have her wrap her long shapely legs aroun his waist as he slid himself inside of her. She looked so soft and peaceful. When she was asleep that was. Awake she was a tough skinned hard ass. With an attitude that could be as caustic as Remi' an unknown past. One that had left her alone in the world. He could so relate to that. Cold shower time he thought to himself. As he tore his eyes from her lithe Figure.

Alysia had just woke up. When she heard a shower faucet shut off. Where was she? She thought breifly before she caught the scent of rain and sandalwood. Drake she would know his masculine odor anywhere. She stretched on his bed. Drawing him into her lungs. She then stood and did a series of stretches to loosen her muscles. Witch were sore from being man handled. She reached up and brushed her cheek and winced. When she saw that female panther, she was gonna tan her hide. She smiled at the thought. Earning her another painful twinge. Her face was slightly swollen, from the punch it had so effectiveley blocked. She snorted. Good thing she had her magic bag of tricks. Shouldn't be any problem to hide a little bruise. Her thoughts scatter as the bathroom door opened. Standing with only a towel wrapped around his lean hips. Stood Drake in all his glory. With a days worth of growth on his jaw. A broad bare chest with large well defined pecs. Over a highly toned eight pack. And a black towel. That left little to the imagination. Her eyes latched on to the bulge. "Sorry didn't know you were up." He flashed on a long sleeved black button down silk shirt, with an emerald tie. Some black pleated slacks. And black loafers. Good gracious he was stunning in street clothes. Dressed up, he was a God. He also magically removed his stubble. And added a gold rolex to his left wrist.

She shook herself out of her stupor. "Got a court date?" She asked jokingly. "Wha... oh" he chuckled and ran a hand down his chest. "No I'm going to look at a house. Here in just a bit. Don't want them thinking I can't pay. Still surprises me how quickly a person will judge you. Just on the clothes you wear." "Ah that makes a bit more since. And I know what you mean. Gods forbid you dress for comfort and go to a nice restraunt." He looked like he wanted to ask her something. "What?" She asked. "Oh.. well I was ah. Just wondering if you would come with me? It's a good sized house. And I just think it would go easier if I weren't alone. I would ask one of the guys to go with me. But I don't want to get decked." He laughed the last part. "I'll go with you let me get showered." "Kitchen will be open in a bit want me to order you anything? Or we could stop somewhere on the way." "Yeah lets stop somewhere. Getting dressed up might as well make the most out it." She returned before shutting the bathroom door.

A little over twenty minutes later. Drake and Alysia who had change into an emerald green dress. That was had a modest cut and stopped right above the knee. Headed out of sanctuary through the rear while Alysia had been showering. Drake had manifested his truck. He walked up and unlocked her door first then walked around to his own. "Nice truck" she said. As she slid in the gloss black 1967 F-100 with white leather interior. "Thanks its the first one I bought bramd new. With power windows and A/C. I've customized it a little over the years. But otherwise she's just like the day I got her." Alysia wondered again about her new friend. How old was he? Where'd he come from? And what the hell was he? Was he immortal or just long lived? She had a lot of questions. But she, who was unwilling to go into her own past hesitated to ask. For now what she knew, was that he had saved her. He wasn't entirely human. He weilded magic effortlessly. And he was starting to get through her carefully constructed defenses.

"Here we are." Said Drake as they pulled up in front of a large 2 story house. It was around 3500 sq. Ft. A silver jaguar was parked in front as well. As he shut the truck off and they got out. A woman in her early 40's got out. "Mr. Dikastas? I'm Rhonda Richards. We talked on the phone yesterday." He walked up and shook her hand. "Mrs. Richards a pleasure to meet you. This is my fiance Alysia Xenakis." "Nice to meet you both. Shall we go inside." He swept his arm to signal her to take the lead. She unlocked the house led them in. Took them room to room. Pointing out hard wood floors new appliances a fireplace freshly laid carpet high ceilings. Half way through Alysia had come over to him and put her arm in his, leaning into him a little. His ability to think dropped drastically. "You had this listed as $350,000 online. And its been on the market a little over a year. So I know theres a little wiggle room. You mentioned a few others in the area." The 'older looking woman' smiled at him. Like she was impressed by both his knowledge, and straight frowardness. "Yes I have two more close to this area I belive may be of interest." "We'll follow you over then." He said returning the smile.

"Nice work in there." Drake said getting into the truck. "The academy award goes to..." "Thank you, thank you I'd like to thank the gods for giving me this oppurtunity." She returned. Her smile was infectious and mesmerizing. She was charming him. He'd only just met her the day before. But there was something about her, that made him want to be near her. He followed Mrs Richards over about a half mile. To a single story house. Just under 1500 sq. Feet. They went through asking questions. Showing the same interest as before. Still arm in arm. And the same with the third house. Witch was to large at 5000 ft. Sq. And three stories. Not to mention nearly 650000 dollars. After veiwing the final house. He led them outside and stopped on the side walk. He took Alysia's hand. "Well honey I know witch one I'm leaning towards. What were you thinking?" "Well." She answered in a sweat voice. " I think the second house would suit all our needs. And make a great home for us." She played it perfectly. "I knew you were a woman of my own heart. And I agree." He turned to the realator. "Now the question is what we can close for. You mentioned it was listed for 215 thousand. I'd be comfortable at about 185." The haggled a bit. Then settled at 200 grad. "I have a letter from my bank president. Stating that I am quiet capable of financing a house at even a couple million. So I'll have my lawyer come by your office tommorow morning. With a check, and to pick up the keys." "What's was it you said you did again?" Mrs. Richards asked. "I own a contracting company in Baton Rogue. I'm branching out with a new home office here in town soon." He answered evenly. Truth was having lived so long it was easy to assume wealth. He'd seen enough gold and gems to fill a professional football stadium. And with his powers he could draw the elements right from the earth.

They left as it neared noon. "How's Stella sound for lunch?" Drake asked. "Sounds good to me." So he drove her down about three miles to the restraunt. They were seated quickly after he laid two hundred dollas on the maitre d's stand. They were led to a small table where he sat, after pulling the chair out for Alysia. "Start you off with something to drink sir and madame?" "I'll take a burgandy Alysia?" "Sounds wonderful." The waiter left. "So I know you don't like personal questions. But where you from?" Drake asked. "I was born in Asia. But we moved around a lot. I've lived all over Italy, France, England Germany, Africa, Southern America." "So you're not a whelp?" She laughed at the term that meant adolesent. And his discreet way of asking her age. "No I was born in the early 1200's. What's about you? Where were you born and when?" Guess I walked right into that he thought. The waiter came back with thier orders. As he left Drake decided to give her a partial truth. "I was born in kateroes a small island near Greece. And lets just say I'm older than you." He wanted to tell her the truth. But he could just see how that'd go. Hey, I'm an 11000 yr. Old deity who's half God half demon. From the fallen island kingdom of Atlantis. Not excatly these easiest conversatoon to have.

"So what are you gonna do about them panthers? You might be able to rent a room at Sanctuary. But thats a temporary fix." "I don't know. They've been after me for almost as long as I can remember. They've never been this determined." "That male said you killed his brother?" He asked delicatley. "Yeah it happened when I came into power. He tried to kill me. And I didn't have much of a choice. It was the first time I ever killed anyone." She said sadly. "I'm sorry I know it's tough, to take a life." They sat in silence awhile. "Look I may be over stepping a line but. You can stay with me at Sanctuary. And when I get my house. First thing I'm doing, is seeting up a steel meshed liner. I also know some magic to keep people from tracking or anyone from coming in. And I'd be happy to have some company." Sure it came out awkwardly. But it was out. She laughed. "You just can't help playing hero can you?" "Its what I was made for." He said with a forced laugh. Only thing was, it wasn't a joke. His father had set up his position for just that purpose. There had been two other deities under his father. Dikisi who delivered vengeance to the unjust. And Amobia who rewarded the selfless. But he had wanted those innocents who would die or be abused needlessly guarded. "Well I'll have to think about it. I don't want to put anyone in danger." She answered"That's all I ask."

Acheron could feel something about to go down. And it was centered around Sanctuary. What really bothered him was that's he saw nothing. Witch only meant that it was goona either affect him personaly. Or someone that meant alot to him. And since both Simi and Xirena liked to hang out here. It really was putting him on edge. Damn the fates, for his blindness. Where his loved ones were concerned. To know everything about anybody he met, their past, and future. Every secret they held. But not see anything of himself, his wife, his daughters, and sons. His closest friends, it was enough he could kill his half sisters. Ash pulled up to sanctuary on his custom black and gold Hyabusa turbo. And parked in the side alley. He shut down his engine and hung his helmet on the handle bars. Before heading around front. Dev was on door duty. witch was common for the Arcadian bear. "Acheron" he said. As he triggered Sweet home Alabama on the house system. "What's up?" Dev asked. "Not much. Hey, you seen anything strange goin on around? A collection of demons, or any odd daimon activity." Acheron asked the bear. "Not anymore than normal. You know how it is. You got one of your feelings?" Dev replied "Yeah I feel something, but I can't see whats going down." He confessed to the bear. Who's family had become like an extended family to him. "Well I'll keep an eye peeled and keep you updated." "Thanks" he went in to grab a beer, and look around.

Ash, came in just as his 'welcoming music' was ending. Aimee came up to him. "Was starting to think Dev was just being an ass." "Our Dev. Well he just wouldn't do something like that. Not in a million years." He chided. Aimee smiled up at him. As they walked to the bar. "So what can I get you sweety?" She asked. "Corona. Have you felt or seen anything precular?" "Not really. Its been pretty calm lately. We had a couple Gallu attack Cody. But he got away clean. A katagaria panther's on the run from her pack. And she's hold up here. Dev told me you got one of your feelings. We already put everyone on high alert." Ash comtemplated what he'd heard. While it wasn't unusual for were-beasts to seek refuge here. A Gallu attack on one of the Sanctuary's bears? That didnt sit well with him. And since Kyle had helped the Charontes. Their mortal enimes. Set up their own club. Yeah Acheron didn't really belive in coincedences. Ecspecialy when the bear attacked was the identical twin Kyle. And only those real close to him could tell the diffrence. Or someone alot smarter than your average Gallu. "Alright make sure everyone is extra careful, as they come and go. The Gallu aren't the typee to give up. And they may hold some resentment towards your family. Ecspecially Kyle and Cody." He finished his beer and left. For las vegas where he had an apocalypse to help prevent.

Alysia and Drake had finished eating, and decided to wander around a bit. Pretty much winow shopping. They came up to a jewelery store, and Alysia led them both in. She wandered around looking over the rings, bracelets, and neckalces. When she said with a smile. "I often thought if i wasn't always on the run. Id open my own jewelery store." "Got a lot of left over jewelery from old suitors.?" Drake joked. Her smile died. "That was a joke." He added quickly. She put on a fake smile. "I know and no. I've always had a talent in metallurgy. And gem craft." "Really? That's a useful talent for a woman to have." He said trying to lighten the mood. She laughed "yeah I guess so." "You know you maybe there something to be done. To where you don't have to run anymore. Besides killing them all. Witch is what I presonally vote for." He said half meaning it. The thought of them getting there hands on her made something wild and deadly in him, raise it's head. She laughed lightly. "Don't tempt me." They exited the store. "You know theres always room for another jeweler in Nawlin's. If you decided to stay that is. I'm startin to really like it here. I can see why they call it the big easy." "I like it here to. The ambience is almost welcoming. I could see myself being here for awhile. Doesn't hurt that theirs a good sized supernatural community here."

They were walking passed a small doll shop. When Menyara came out. "Who you got with you child?" She asked. "Menyara this is Alysia Xenakis. Alysia this is an old friend of mine Menyara" Mennie shook her hand. "Nice to meet you kitten." She said. Drake laughed at the endearment for the female panther. "I won't keep you two. Drake you take care of this beautiful woman. She's got some deceitful animals after her." And with that she walked off. Drake laughed at Alysia's shocked expression. "Mennie's a good soul. And she often knows of things to come." Alysia recoverd from her shock as Drake led her into a top of the line furniture store. Where they were imiedatley greeted by a sales person in his mid twenty's. They made there way through where. Drake asking Alysia's opinion picked out. A coffee and end table. A couch, love seat, and matchng leather recliners. A dining room table, and chairs. A home office desk with swivel chair. A king sized bed for each bedroom. Dressers, armours, and bedroom storage benches. And after paying he gave the adress for next day delivery.

When they returned to sanctuary. Two wolves were at the bar talking to Fang. It was only noticable because one was Arcadian the other Katagaria. "We don't know. We just got the summons for an omegrion council meeting." Fang grunted. "Everytime you group of assholes, have had a meeting lately. Some bad shit goes down. First with Wren. Then with Angalia. Wonder who stepped in it this time." The taller wolf with long multicolored hair and a brown leather jacket over blue jeans. Looked to Fang before saying "I don't know, but lets hope there not from New Orleans." Then the pair of newcomers walked out. Drake heads to the bar. "What's goin on wolf?" He asked. Inclining his head at the retreating pair. "I dont know. My brothers just got a summons to council." "Brother's?" "Yeah Vane the one who did the talking and Fury. Grand regis for both Arcadia and Katagaria lykos." "And they actually get along?" It was basically unheard of for the humans and their animal counter parts to not try and kill each other." Fang gave a wry grin. "Most days I wonder. But family's, family not matter what base form you'ge got." They both looked up at Alysia's snort. "I'm glad you wolves think so. I guess some panthers are behind the evolutionary curve."

Vane, and Fury took form on Neratiti. Savitar's magical island. That moved to where he could catch the best waves. An anceint all powerful immortal. Savitar was the mediator of the omegrion. Where the leading pack member of both the Katagaria, and Arcadians set the laws to govern the spieces. So far only about half the Katagaria members were here along with Damos Kattalakis grand reilgis Arcadian Drakos. And cousin to the wolves. Dante Pontis came over and shook there hands followed by Damos. "Any idea whats goin on now?" Vane asked the pair. Damos shrugged his shoulers. "Some problem with a female panther. She's hold up in a lamanti. Her pack wants her for a timoria. Seems she killed the now pack leaders older brother." Vane and Fury shared an uneasy look. "Take it you to know her?" Damos asked. "No, but I think we just saw her at sanctuary. Why the hell does New Orleans have to have all the fun? I hear Minnesota's nice this time of year." Fury said. Dante who ran the limani, in Minnesota flipped him off. Earning him a shit eating grin from the wolf. Then another Katagaria panther flashed in. Earning a vicous snarl from Dante. "And theres the asshole now." "Know him do you panther?" Vane asked. "That's Ariostle, he tried to abduct pandora after we mated. He also was collecting Arcadian females, including one of her sisters. So my brothers, and I. Paid him a visit, and educated him on how to treat females. We had him release them to us where we taught them their powers. And set them free. Needless to say I hoped to never see the bastard again." Damos laughed " I knew I liked you." Just then. all the Arcadians flashed in. That was there SOP. Its like they were frightened children.

Savitar came in next. Looked around the room. And raised his arm bringing the remaining animals in. "Lets get this over with. He looked at Ariostle. "Why are we here?" He asked in a bored tone. Like he knew the answer but had to ask anyway. Witch he probaly did. "The limani in New Orleans harbors my brothers murderer. I seek a sanctioned death warrant to persue her." " As thhis is a Katagaria problem. The Arcadians dismissed. He waved a hand and all but Vane dissapered. Who stood bowed to the coucil and Savitar and flashed out. Fury nodded his thanks to Savitar. It was a measure of respect. For Vane to be allowed to teleport himself. "Present your case then we'll take a vote." Savitar said.

Alysia had just showered, and changed. Then gone back downstairs to find Drake. When Vane came bursting through the front door. He headed straight for her. "You've got problems panther. The coucil meeting was requested by a pantherswain named Ariostle. You know him?" "Yes he's now pack leader of my old pack. Let me guess he wants me kicked out of sanctuary?" Vane nodded. "That along with a death warrant. I left as the Katagaria council members were about to vote. I know Dante Pontis, and Fury won't back him. But the others might." "Won't you get in trouble for telling me this?" She asked. "Shouldn't I left before the actual vote. Witch means I let you know before I technically wasn't suppsed to. Gotta love loopholes." " well thanks for letting me know. Forwarned is forarmed." Vane inclined his head before leaving.

Alysia found Drakaris playkng pool with the youngest bear twins. "Hey care to join me? Im getting my but kicked." He said when he saw her. "Can't I got to go. Vane just came back. Aristotle went to the council. He is seekeng a death certificate." "Well I'll go with you." Drake said. "No, its to dangerous. They'll condsider you an enemy to the weres." Kyle spoke up. "Shes right Savitar doesn't play with people interferring with council business." He was unperterbed. "You need someone to watch your back. And the were council has no power over me. As for Savitar. Everyone has rules they have to follow. And he wont interfier." "There's gonna be potentially a whole pack of panthers after me. I know your not a normal human, but you can't fight that many." She returned. "I'm not human at all. I'm a Charonte demon" Kyle and Cody gasped.

Alysia looked at them. "What's that?" She asked. Kyle answered. "An anceint demonic race, in service to the Atlantean gods. They are one of the most powerful demonic species known." Cody chimed in. "Wait, when we met you said you were chasing rumors. What rumors?" Drake answered "That there was a group of Charontes here in New Orleans." Kyle and Cody looked at each other then said. "We know where you can go." They each grabbed Drake and Alysia. Then teleported them into a dark room. Alysia ;oolked around then said. "A dark warehouse isn't all that helpful." Then she noticed Drake looking up at the rafters, mouth hanging open. In a guttaral langue she unsuprisingly understood (one of the gifts she inherated from her father. Was the ability to understand spoken languages) he said. "Xedrix?" She followed his line of sight. Hanging upside down were two dozen multicolred demons. A handsome swirling blue demon with small black horns. Dropped from the rafters twisting in midair to land on his feet. "Who'd you bring to my club now bear? Your more trouble than your worth. Should have barbequed you when I had the chance."

His eyes swung back to her and Drake. They were glowing oarnge with yellow snake like pupils. Drake flashed into a swirling red, black, and silver demon. With red horns and silver swirling eyes streaked through with oarnge. The only thing she recognized was his jaw length curly brow hair. Now Xedrix's mouth fell open. "Drakaris?" The both embraced each other a moment later. "I thought you were all imprisioned." Drake said. Another demon who was green and yellow landed next to Xedrix. "What's the misafay doing here?" He asked. Drake waved his hand. Freezing the throat of the demon. Unable to talk or breath the demon fell to his knees. "You never learn your place Radoc." Drake said. "You don't mind if I eat him, do you cousin?" He asked Xedrix. "He's my dj. I kinda need him." Drake sighed and the demon sucked in his breath.

"What took you so long to find us?" Xedrix asked. " I was denied from entering Kalosis, and Kateroes. And you've got a block up." He explained. "Got to hide from the bitch goddess." Xedrix said. "Epithymia? I thought she was killed by akra Apollymi." Drake said. "None are dead. They are in the sleep of ypnsi. And I was talking about Apollymi." Drake frowned at that. "I don't understand." Xedrix sighed "ever since Apollo killed my mother and her son. And Artemis brought Apostolos back. Binding him to her blood. She has done nothing, save plot their destruction, and mourning. While our race sits imprisoned. She taught the Daimons how to steal souls. And now they live in Kalosis. She's made these last 11000 years unbearable." Drake still didn't understand. Apollymi was friend the Charonte. All but a few who were bonded to the other gods, like his mother. Went to Kalosis with her. When she was first imprisoned.

"Did you bring me a snack?" Xed asked looking back at Alysia. Drake chuckled "No, this is my friend Alysia Xenakis. But with any luck four panthers will follow her scent here. There fair game. She falls under my protection. Alysia this is my oldest cousin and friend Xedrix." Alysia was stunned. She nodded a greeting to the blue demon. He flashed into human form along with Drake. No wonder Drake had such a bad ass aura. And kicked those four panthers asses. And Damn if she didn't find his demonic form sexy. "Be careful love. That one might eat you." Alysia turned to see a beautiful Blonde with white eyes. She seemed to have a etheiral glow. "Kerryna, come meet my cousin. Drakaris son of Dikastas. Guardian of the innocents. Herald of of Hatred. Drakaris this is my mate Kerryna." "An honor to meet you cousin Kerryna. This is Alysia Xenakis Katagaria panthiras." Kerryna smiled beautifully. "Nice to meet you both. We have a room for you two upstairs. And Drake we have someone for you to meet." She looked at Xedrix. And they shared an evil smile.

Kerryna and Xedrix led them to a nice room with an attached bathroom. King sized bed with babyblue a comforter, and enough pillows to supply an army. Drake materialized his trunk from sanctuary. He walked over and unlocked it. And pulled out a large bag and handed it to Xedrix. "Heres a little something for your mating." He said then he materalized black mavyllos. A sacred black flower that only grew in the destroyers garden. And to gift them was the highest honor you could bestow another. He handed them to Kerryna. Xedrix bowed at the gifts. Then opened the throat of the bag he held. Spilling out large saphires, emeralds, and, rubies Into his palm. Xedrix smiled "good eats thank you Drakaris for the gifts and honor you'be bestowed on my family." Kerryna also said her thanks. Then a toddler let loose a cry.

"Come cousin meet the newest member of your family." Xedrix said to Drake. And led them to the room across the hall. The room was simular to the one the just left. Only much larger and it had a crib against the wall. Kerryna went over and picked up a toddler. He had short black hair with little horns sticking out. Blue and white fleshed the demon baby was adorable. "Meet our simi Rastios." Xedrix said. "Congratulations he's perfect." "Thanks we think so to. He's just turned three. Ras Meet your cousin Drakaris." The boy hid in his mothers hair shyly. "Hi Bastios what are you doin little man?" Drake said to the child. The boy dug in deeper. Drake laughed "you truly have been blessed Xed. You have a wonderful family." Xed and Kerryna smiled at him and nodded there thanks.

Back In there room. Drake asked Alysia. "So, what do you think? Should be safe here for awhile. And if you still are thinking about staying in New Orleans. My house won't take long to prepare." She looked nervous. Maybe he should have talked to Xed in private. Most creatures weren't to comfortable with demons. Though they werent born evil. Demons often were thought of as such. Ecapecially those created to be warriors like the Charontes. The thought of her disliking him because of what he was. Brought a painful sensation to his chest. He should be used to being rejected both halfs of his people thought him a freak. And she didnt even know excatly what he was. Thankfully his godhood hadn't been outed. "I'm still the same person." He tried to explain. "Im just not a person. But if your uncomfortable, we can find somewhere else for you. And I can go back to my room in sanctuary. My family will protect you while your here." "No, its not that. It doesn't matter to me your a demon. Its just..." Alysia didn't know how to tell him. What to tell him. Or even if to tell him. About her own unique parentage. So she just hoped for the best and showed him.

Drake was absolutley stunned. When Alysia turned in to a black demon with silver stripes almost like that of a tiger. She had black horns tipped with silver in her shining silver hair that flowed down her back. Large leather like wings that matched her skin tone. And a whiplike tail similar to the one he had in his true form. But the most beautiful feature were her opalesenct eyes. Multi colored, that looked diffrent from every angle. Blues, greens, reds, and yellows. She was uneasy he could tell. And things started making since. The panthers being after her. Why they'd called her a freak. Why she'd been forced to kill one of her pack members when she came into power. They had saw her demonic form and had attacked. All he could think. When he looked at her though was. "Your beautiful." He said. Awed at her appearance, the truth of her, but mostly that she'd trusted him. With the very thing she'd had to keep hidden. Her entire life. With the one thing that had made her unwelcome in the world. He wanted to crush her to him and just hold her. He wanted to go find anyone that had ever made her feel unwanted and flamebroil them. He wanted to be here for her. In any way he could. And just let her know that she didn't have to be alone. "Do you know what species you come from?" He asked her. Alysia could see the honesty in his eyes as he told her she was beautiful. The compassion, and even understanding. She'd never shown anyone her demonic form. Except when she'd lost control. As her powers unleashed. During the pain of her first mating. And the open honesty she saw in his eyes. Made her want to weep. To be held by him. And the attraction she had seen in his gaze this last day. Was still there. For the first time since adolecence. She thought it may be possible, to share her life with someone. "My father was a Hekanaru." She answered. The door was thrown open and both her and Drake dropped into a fighting stance.

Xedrix stood in the doorway shocked. Alysia flashed back into her human form. Xedrix said. "I'm sorry I felt an unknown demonic presence. Forgive me." Kerryna came up behind him Rastios still in her arms. "I'm sorry. I should have warned him that you were half deman hun. But it wasn't my place." "That's okay. Its been my secret for so long. I didn't know anyone could sense it." Alysia said. "Probably only me and Drakaris if he had wanted. Some higher forms of demons and gods will be able to tell. Otherwise it's hidden well." Kerryna replied. "We'll leave you guys alone. Call if you need anything. We don't open for another three hours if you need some sleep."

After they left Drake said. "I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me. Is this why you've been able to maintakn human form this whole time? I didn't even think twice. When you slept as a human." "Yes, I can keep whatever form I choose. With no effort at all. At the release of my powers, my base form switched from panther to demon." Alysia said. "The Hekanaru are theses mothers of dragons. Can you become a dragon?" Drake asked "why would I be able to do that?" She asked. Drake flashed into a small black, red and silver Dragon. Its skin tone matching his demonic form. Standing only 5 foot tall he was twice that long. He became human again. "The Charontes have the abilty to become dragon. We forgot why. Rumors have it that our ancestors in the primus bellum. Shared a blood bond with the Hekanaru. Another rumor is one of the females birthed Our race with a Sephori. No one knows for sure anymore. The truth died long ago." Alysia was shocked. She'd never even givin much thought, to her link with the birth of the dragons. "I don't know. In never really used that form other that to fly. I don't even know what powers I inheriated from my father. I know my were powers are supercharged compared to others. And I can use magic with no difficulty. How would I even attempt that?" She asked. "We would be safest, in tthe past. Where no humans could happen on us." He held out his hand for her. witch she took after only a moments hesitation.

Alysian found herself in the valley of a huge mountain. "When, and where are we?" She asked. Drake shrugged "where near Greece in the year 900 Bc." He flashed into a thirty foot tall, seventy five foot long massive dragon. Then spoke in her head 'No one will see us here. Now clear your mind picture yourself as I am. You need to feel it. Feel yourself grow, your bone structure change. And when you feel the change coursing through you, push it outward. Taking what is within you and forcing it out.' Alysia closed her eyes first. Then her mind. So that she held no thought. She searched within her self for that feeling. Of size, strength, and power. For the change of bone and skin. A tingle started to spread through her body. She pulled with on the power she felt. Dragging the feling from within her to the surface. She opened her eyes and looked at herself. She felt like she was changed. But at first glance, she thought she was only in her demonic form. Then she saw her feet. They were large and looked like the feet of an eagle. Three toed in front and a longer one out the back. With long dagger like talons. Her arms were connected to her ribs and waist by a thin membrame that looked like bat wings. She looked up at Drake who was lying down, with his head resting on his forelegs. Then she noticed the sky had become darker. Drake became his demon self. "Not bad for your first try." He said before manifesting a large mirror. She had become near 10ft. Tall. And she looked alot like her father. Her head had taken on the demiontions of a dragon. She no longer had hair. Her horns had grown to about a foot in length. Cyrling back to her long neck. Her nose and mouth had merged tobecome a short snout. Her arms had grown longer and were winged. Her tail was much thicker. She pushed her thouhts to Drake. 'I look like my father. What did i do wrong?' "You didnt do anything wrong. Your trying to become something you've never been before. You were on the right path. I'll merge my mind with yours and help you feel the change. When its reverberating throuh your entire being force it out."

He changed back into a dragon. She felt him push on her mind. She didn't fight it. The tingle she'd felt earlier started right away. Then it grew in intesity. She kept her mind blank and tried to feel what he was changing in her. She felt the need to be much larger. For every muscle to become as hard as steel. She felt something wild, and primative within her breaking free. Something dominant, and fereal. Her bones felt the need to become heavy and pronounced. It wasn't long before everything in her feltthe need to change. Her ecspectaions of her human, animal, and demonic form surpassed. Her entire existence was raw unfettered power. She latched on to that power and threw it past any limitations she thought she had. When she opened her eyes again. Everything was so much more. She saw everything more vividly. The world took on new hues. She felt like she'd be able to see for miles. Her sense of smell made a mockery of even her panther form. She took a deep breath in through her nose. She could smell the night, the earth, and the grass. The clean fresh air, and Drake. His scent of rain and sandalwood appealing before, was now intoxicating. He was standing no more than twenty feet from her. In the form of his beautiful red, black, and silver marbled dragon.

In her new form, witch was wild and free. Alysia walked up to him and circled him three times. Then she stretched up rubbing her face against his cheek, and down his neck. Then she followed that motion by walking foward rubbing her slightly smaller body against his. His tail wrapped around and pinned her to him. He shifted to where he was directly behind her. She crouched down and arched her spine submitting to him. He nudged her with his body. Then leapt up, and back flying a circle over her. She launched herself after him. He winged his way to the mountain peaks. She was right on his heels. As he crested he pulled his wings in tight to his body, and plumeted down the side of the mountain. He banked up before hitting the ground but the female dragon crashed into his body. They rolled on the ground. With her snapping her teeth near him, but not in him. They locked rear talons together as they rolled wrestling for the dominate position. The female snapping at the male. Who continued to rub her body with his. They broke away and the female circled him again. Rubbing against his sides and his chest. Glaring up at him.

Drake pushed through his, and his dragons lust. And entered her mind. Taking control and changing them both back into there true forms. His a red, black and silver demon hers silver and black. They both flashed back to humans. She blushed and looked away. He laughed "I don't think your dragon likes to be played with." She turned even redder. "I dont think plays what she had in mind." He laughed harder before sobering. "Well I don't know about you. But I could use an artic lake, to jump in. Do you think you can find that part of yourself again? Why don't you try again without my help. And I think I should stay in this form for now." She glared at his continued teasing. Then she closed her eyes. She searched again for how it felt when she was a dragon. She felt the size, shape, the primitiveness even the lust, and need. She'd felt towards Drakes dragon fill her with its strength. She commanded the change. "Very good." Drake said. He walked up to her as she returned to human. "Now lets find out what else you can do." He dropped his human guise for his true self. She did the same.

A couple hours later. Both sweaty from their excertion. Alysia, and Drake, rode the rytis, the waves of time, back to the present. "Go ahead and shower first. I'll go get us some food." Drake said. "I'll save you some hot water." Alysia said. As he walked to the door she thought she heard him say. "I won't be using it." Under his breath. Drake telported back to Sanctuary. To let everyone know they were fine when he arrived. The Katgaria panthers were in The face of Dev, and Remi. "We've got clearance from the omegrion bear. You'd better tell us where she is." Remit growled back "If you cant track her thats your own damn problem. She's not here, we're breaking no laws." The panthers looked ready for a fight. Drake walked up. "She's with me. So you can get the hell out of here." They all turned toward him. Aristotle snapped. "We have been givin proper sanction for her death. By the omegrion council. You've got no right to interfier human. Hand her over or die with her." He ignored them and looked at the bears."I won't be far, call if you need anything. Thanks for putting me up." After they nodded. He took himself to the restraunt Tony's. He'd heard great things of their veal marsala. He went and picked up two orders. Then flashed himself to club Charonte. Walking up to the bar he said. "Ceres can I get a bottle of Chardonnay with a couple glasses please." "Yes, akri."

Alysia came out of the bathroom. As Drake came in, carrying a delicous smelling bag. And a bottle of red. "The panther partia was at sanctuary. They got there warrant. And appearntley can't track you here. You go ahead and eat i'm going to shower." When he came out ten minutes later. Alysia had set up a card table and had both dinners set out and wine poured. "Did your cold shower help?" He laughed at her teasing. "Not a bit. Shall I join you?" "Please." They ate in relative quiet for a few moments. "So i've been thinking of your offer. And I would like to move in with you for awhile. I need to see if i can find away to get my death sentence lifted. And I want my Jewelery shop. I want to stop having to run. From something that happened centuries ago. So if you'll still have me.." He smiled at her. "Of course. Tomorrow we'll get the keys. The furniture store should deliver around noon. We can get steel mesh from the hadware store. And theres a local voodoo shop where we can get supplies to keep most anything out. We can even look around the quarter for a store for lease. I.." He stopped talkng as he felt a distinct fissure in the ether. He held his hand out dianium appeared in it. He opened himself up to the universe and was shown a group of Gallu surrounding the howlers Katagaria panther Justin and a human woman. Be flashed his dianium to his chest and himself to the fight.

Alysia didn't know what to think. One minute she and Drake were eating. Then he pulled some miniature crystal ball out and he just disapears. In the middle of a sentence. Something bad had to be goin down. She used her powers and located him. Then teleported to his side ready to fight. She found herself in an alley not far from Drakes new house. There were 6 tall and uglies with two rows of serrated fangs bared. Drake was kicking their asses. When it came to fighting. She doubted if she ever saw anyone better. He snap kicked one in the temple. Spun dropped to a knee to deliver a solid punch to anothers midsection. Rolled left and swept anothers legs out from under it. Flipped the one coming for his back over his shoulder. Punched it three times in the face. Two had decided to jump him he simply teleported out coming to form, behind the largest female. Who he stabbed in the base of his skull with a dagger he had manifested. She could watch him all day. But there was a panther from sanctuary, with a human female. That needed to get the hell out of dodge. She ran over to them. "She got bit right before you guys showed up we don't have long to cauterize the wound. I don't have anything to do it with." Alysia not knowing why it was so important. But going off the level of panic in his voice trusting it was. Manifest a dagger and conjured a fire ball in her hand. She got the blade red hot. Handed it to him, and he pressed in to a nasty looking bite wound on the woman's shoulder. The unconcous woman came awake, with a scream from hell. Alysia moved to lock eyes aith her and put her in a trance burying the memories of the fight.

"You've got company" the male panter said. Looking to the head of the alley. She follwed his line of sight and cursed. her pack had once again found her. 'I'll take her to Sanctuary, and be back." "No, they've got council approval just take care of her. I'll get Drake. Then we are leaving." He nodded the teleported out. The Demons must have thought the panthers were back up. Because all but the two Drake had killed left. "Now we get to kll you both no witness's." Aristotle said. Drake manifested answord. The panthers prepared for an attack but he walked over to the demon bodies. Cut there heads off, and burned them. Until they were ash. Then got rid of the sword. He walked, calm as could be. To stand beside Alysia. There were two partias (groups of four) with Aristotle tonight.

Drake was getting sick and tired, of seeing these panthers. But he deciede he'd let them live one more time, tonight. And only this one time. Three of the cats took out tasers. He held up his hand and conjured lightning. And was glad to see Alysia do the same. The panthers didn't take the hint. They all lunged into attack at the same time the tasers fired. He and Alysia threw their blasts. Taking out two of the 'gunmen' who now lay flashing between humanand animal form. One of the tasers shocked the piss out of him. Alysia dodged hers by dropping flat on the pavement. Three of the panther went for her. One stabbed where she'd been a second ago. She had rolled on her back. Flipped to her feet, and roundhoused him in the temple in a smooth, graceful move. Dropping his ass like a sack of stones. Another grabbed her from behind. She stomped his instep. Before she cracked his nose with the back of her head. The female came at her slashing with a dagger. Alysia dodged, and retreated. Making no offensive move. That is, until she was near the brick wall. Then she twisted to the side. As a dagger sailed by her throat. Grabbed the females arm, and slung her into the wall back first. Then deliverd three quick rib shots a left hook. Followed by an immediate right to the females face.

Alysia watched out of the corner of her eyes. As Drake, recovering from his jolt of electricity. Side stepped Aristotle's dagger thrust. Stomped on the side of his knee. Who then screamed like a little girl. Who just found a mouse in her shoes. The other two atacked in unison. Swinging for both his head and his legs. He jumped backward. His body going parallel to the pavement. The blades sailed over and below him. In an impressive feat of flexibility he twisted in air. Landing in a crouch. Manifested four shuriken and sent them into the shoulders of each cat. He walked up to Aristotle. Knelt beside him and said "I want you to remember my mercy tonight. The next time you come after us. I will have none left for you." He walked over to Alysia. Looking her up and down. "Are you alright? Were you injured at all?" "No, i'm fine. You?" He leaned down and captured her lips in a fierce kiss.

Alysia couldn't breath, as Drake explored her mouth. He pulled away to quickly for her liking. He swept his thumb over her lower lip. "You were absolutely stunnig tonight." She pulled him back down for another kiss. This one lasting a little longer. When she pulled away. There was a fire in his eyes. After a few steadying breaths he said. "I need to go to Sanctuary. To check on Justin, and the human woman. Good work cauterising the wound by they way. And I guess I should get a doctor for these cats." The last part was said with the same enthusiasm as a plumber saying 'I'm going to work.' She nodded then stepped back. And teleported to club Charonte. She was alive from thier kisses. She hadn't touched a male. In neary three quarter of a millennia. And then it'd been an undeniable instinct that had come over her. This was something diffrent. This was not just a need of her body. It was a need that ran to her soul.

Drake teleported to Sanctuary taking form on the second floor. He made is way to the medical clinic. Justin, was in there with the woman from the alley. He stood up when he saw him. And shook Drakes hand. "Thanks for helping tonight man. Anything I can ever do for you just let me know." Carson came in followed by Aimee and Fang. Drake said. "Not a problem. There is something I found odd tonight though. This is the second Gallu attack I've witnessed since coming to New Orleans. And in both instances, the victim was a Sanctuary affiliate. Now I just can't understand why, in a city of drunk humans. They would instead attack were-creatures. Unless they are targetting this bar specifically." Fang said. "We were having the same thought. First Cody, now Justin, and Audry. I don't belive in coincidences." "You may need to start traveling in small groups." Drake adviced "And I'll let the Charontes know the Gallu are in town."

Drake materalized in his and Alysia's room. Where her, Kerryna, and Xedrix were setting. Xedrx stood up and asked. "Why did you not call us for to fight?" His tone a little hostile. Drake answered. "Peace cousin, you have a family to protect. I didn't want anything to happen to you." "Yes I do, and you are a part of that family. They already killed Tyris's brother. I will not let them kill my cousin." Drake inclined his head to his older cousin. "The Gallu have attacted the people of Sanctuary twice now. Within days of each other. I understand the bears have helped you in the past. Will you watch over them?" Kerryna was the one who answered. "We will help them, if we are able." Xedrix glared at her. "You will not engage them." She smiled at Xedrix who's glare turned to a look of fierce love. Then he looked at Drake. "We will help the bears and there friends. Ceres, Tyris." To more Charonte appeared in the room. They bowed to Drake. "Akri" they both said before looking at Xedrix. Who was smirking. He knew Drake hated being called that. But the Charonte couldn't seem to help themselves. "The Gallu are stirring trouble. They have been attacking Sanctuary animals when they seem ungaurded. Go, watch the animals. If there is trouble call." Tyris looked to Drake "Akri, may we bring death on them?" Drake nodded. "I have killed two this night. They will reinforce. Go dispose of them if you can do so safely." They teleported out.

Alysia watched as Drake took control. He set up grouped patrols of the area. Made sure no Charonte left without others to watch thier backs. Sent out guardians for the animals of sanctuary. And assigned Charontes to Kerryna. Who looked as though the thought amused her. When it was all done. Xedrix and Kerryna went to take care of the club. Xed casting one last glare at Drake who held his hands up in surrender. While Kerryna laughed. Appearently glad she wasn't the only one he was over protective of. "So, fun night." She laughed at his dry tone. "I have a question." She said sobering. "Why did they keep calling you lord and master?" He cringed and looked around the room. Like he was plotting his escape. Then he looked back at her took a deep breath, and said. "I am technically one of the gods there sworn into service of. When Xedrix was introducing me to Kerryna. You may have heard him refer to me as son of Dikastas. He is the Atlantean God of justice. My mother was his favorite Charonte. And princess to our race, and they fell in love." Now that stunned Alysia more than a blow to the head would have. He was a God. And the son of the royal line of Charontes. What else was he keeping from her? She saw a fear in his eyes now, as he looked at her. Like she would condem him for his bloodline. Then she remembered when they had arrived here. The demon Radoc had spat the word misafay at him. She knew it meant halfblood. But at the time she hadn't giving it a second thought. And all but Xedrix were uncomfortable around him. He must have grown up an outcast. And if his gods were anything like the stories of the Greeks she'd heard. It probally wasn't just the demons who had mistreated him.

As Alysia walked up to Drakaris. He expected a lot of things. To be spat at, slapped, or cursed. So when she grabbed his head and and pulled his lips to hers. He couldn't have been more shocked. They're tongues twirled together as she explored him. He ran his hands up and down her back. While hers were buried in his hair. He pulled her body flush with his as he deepended the kiss. Her hands slid down his cheeks and over his chest and shoulders. He grabbed her but, and rubbed her against him. She broke off from his mouth. And kissed a trail down his jaw to his neck. She tugged at his shirt. He backed away from her with a huge grin and backed out the door. Her instincts took over and she prowled after him like the jungle cat she was. He backed down the stairs. Eyes locked with hers. He ran his hand through his hair. Then down his chest where cupped himself lightly. Her eyes blazed the trail following his every move. Her cheeks pinkened from her arousal. He kept backing up taking them on the now full dance floor. Where he weaved in between girating bodies. A human woman got behind him and started dancing against him. Alysia's eyes snapped to they're opalecnt demonic color. He kept moving, not even giving the human a chance to move out of the way. She ended up stumbling into another man. Alysia had picked up her pace. When she got up to him he stopped and she walked aaround him rubbing her self all over him moving to the beat of the music. When she came to his front she latched on to his lips. And ground herself against his erection.

They were both moving in tune with the music. Rubbing against each others bodies. As she plundered his mouth. She broke the kiss and continued to grind against him. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He went to pull back again. And she jerked him to her and glared at him. Then increased the intensity of thier dance. He wrapped his arms around her as he countered every thrust she made against him. When the song ended he did back away kissed her and reversed direction back upstairs. Eyes locked running his hand casually over his lower body. She kept within a foot of him. Adding her own touch here and there. And when they got outside their bedroom door she jumped up and wrapped her body around his. Opening the door with her mind and shutting and locking it. Once inside she slid down his body tore his shirt off and started kissing hiss neck, chest and shoulders. She reached down and cupped him through his jeans. Rubbing her palms against the length of him. He went to back away she shoved him on the bed and straddled him. Ripped her own shirt off. And captured his lips. She unbottoned, and unzipped his pants. Rose on her knees to and shoved his jeans down freeing his erection. She slid off the bed pulled his boots and jeans off roughly. He went to roll away she growled at him before capturing his cock. In her hand and stroking it. Then she took it in her mouth. And worked it in and out. In, and out deeper, and deeper. He pulled her up to stand and sunk to his knees before her pulled her boots off. Then slowly unbottoned her jeans and pulled them off. She tried to flash them off but he countered it. As he exposed flesh he kissed and licked at it down her stomach. Over her hips. He cupped her ass with one hand. Slid one leg free rubbing his hand up the inside of her ankle, calf, then her thigh. Then down the other side just as slowly. Until she was bare before him. He parted her legs and kissed his way to her core. Her hand dug into his hair as his lips made contact with her glistening sex. He kissed her softly his tongue snaking out, and over her occasionally. Then he parted her folds and gave a long hot lick. She was panting and now let out a loud moan. He repeated the slow soft lick a few times before sucking her between his lips. She cried out as he backed her onto the bed. Where she was spread out before him. he slid a finger in her. Her back arched her hips pushed up, down, foward, and back. Riding his hand and mouth

Alysia couldn't belive what was happening. That she'd tracked him like prey downstairs. Almost killed a human woman, for touching what was hers. Had danced with him so erotically. Had ripped his clothes off. Taken him into her mouth. Had been so hungry for him. And now she was at his mercy. He was building such much pressure within her. With his mouth on her sex. And she was so close to the edge, of something new, and fierce. And as he added another finger and latched completely to her core. She broke into a thousand fragments and just driftes away. She could hear herself calling his name begging him for something she didn't know she needed. When she came back to her own body he was kissing his way up her stomach. Latched on to each nipple doing incredable things to them. And driving up her need. Then up to her neck. She grabbed his head and brought their lips together. Then she used her body to roll and pin him under her in a flash. Reached between them standing his sex up. And sat on him. Taking him to the hilt she broke apart again as he filled her. Then she started to slide up and down him. Slowly at first finding a rythm he reacted to. And just when he was getting used to it. Pulling away from him. For a few seconds before starting his torture over, and over increasing speed each and intensity. She rode him until she came again. Her power over him turning her on completely. Making her feel so incredabley in control. She realized she liked the control. making them both so hungry for each other. Then in the blink of an eye he was on top. Sliding in and out. Giving her the same sweet torture he'd just received. She dug her nails into his ass when it got to be to much. He started driving himself into her. The electric sensation built, and built expanding all throughout her. He was driving into her with such force and skill now. And when she came, She screamed out his name. His entire body flexed as he lifted his head. His neck straining his muscles taught. His veins protruding. He growled her name throughout his release. She felt him jerking inside her, his hot seed flowing into her for several minutes. She wrapped her arms and legs around him kissing his chest, shoulders,neck, lips everything she could reach. He collasped still jerking inside her. And she cradled his body with hers. Running her hands through his curls. Then he started moving his hips again. Still steel covered silk in her body. He started the fire all over again. Taking turns tormenting each other. They made love all night until they both collasped in exhaustion. He wrapped her in his arms, as they both dozed off.

Alysia came awake to someone knocking on their door. She was cradled with his whole body. She slowly sat up as tthe knock came again. Making sure the sheet covered him. She flashed one of his shirts on. "Come in." She called. Her voice waking up Drakaris. Who sat up beside her. When Xedrix pushed open the door. He had a knowing grin on his face. She felt herself blushing. Then smelled burgers fries, and jalepenos. His arms behind his back he said. "You to work up an appetite." She glared up at him. "Yeah and Charonte sounds real good right now." He was unperterbed. "Didn't get enough of that last night." He teased. "What you doing here Xed?" Drake asked. "Well I saw you preforming the mating ritual last night. And figured you could use a little food." He brought his arms out from behind his back. He was holding four large paper bags. "What mating ritual?" Alysia asked. Drake shook his head at Xedrix. "You might as well tell me." She said grabbing a bag of burgers. Drake grabbed his own bag. Then must have thought the comforter was awfully interesting. She looked expecingly to Xedrix. "Well?" She said between bites. "Jalepenos?" Drake asked. Xed threw him a bag.

"I'm ready to hear about this mating thingy." Alysia said. "When a male Charonte is interested in a particular female. And there a mutual attraction. He gets her 'hot and bothered' i guess you could say. Then retreats from her. If she pursues him she's judging him worthy of her. He basically has to get her so worked up and frustrated. That she's the one to do the claiming. If she loses interest at anytime then she denying any interest outside of physical. But if she takes him. Then he is hers. It can get very violent. I thought you were gonna kill that human female. It even results in savage fight back home. If any other female is interested in the male. They advance on him. And the female has to judge if he's worth fighting for. And by the way you were looking at that woman. I'd say you fond him worthy." Alysia blushed and thought that over for awhile. "So you guys do that everytime you want to a female?" Drake cleared his throat and gave a warning look to Xedrix. Kerryna came in the door. "The Charontes mating ritual is sacred. They mate for life. You now have dominion over his body." She looked at Drake who was glaring at the demon couple. "Why'd you do the ritual for me?" She asked softly. Stunned he had preformed a ritualistic mating sacred to his people. "It is instinctual. He likely felt such a pull to be with you he couldn't stop it. If he'd wanted to." Kerryna answered when he didn't. "And I didn't want to." Drake snapped at Kerryna. Xedrix growled at him. Drakes eyes snapped silver streaked with red swirls.

Alysia asked. "Didn't want to stop? Or mate with me?" His look softened when he looked at her. "I didn't want to stop. I wanted to be worthy of you. I know you have no choice over who your mate will be." Alysia could cry. Of course he was worthy of her. She loved him. That thought cut through her. She really didn't have a choice who she was paired with by the fates. And she really didn't care. She had the male she wanted. and she loved him. "So when you say dominion over his body?" She asked Kerryna. "He will have no other female. And as the male Charonte is a warrior class of demons. They will fight and die for their mates." "And Drakaris is the strongest. Even Atlantean gods fear the Consumer of Hatred. Only the cursed God is a more powerful Charonte. " Xedrix proclaimed. She was about to ask who the Cursed god was. And what Consumer of Hatred meant. When her palm started burning fiercely. Drake jumped up shaking his hand. When he looked at his palm. A geometric design was scrolling across the center of it. "Well guess that makes it offical." Xedrix said smugly.

_Authors Note: I will try to write more over the next week. Sorry about the length of this, not being broken down into chapters. Also for any missuse of the words their they're there and any misspellings or gramatical errors. high school graduate here not english major_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own the world in witch this story is written the characters are based on the Dark hunters series written by Sherrilyn Kenyon.I have a few Original characters and have improvised on some things._

_Authors note: thanks Anna for your suggestions, and corrections. I guess I don't have the book in witch Xedrix's children are named and it wasn't on the website so thanks for that i will be sure to put the correct info down on my next book. As for Cody i didn't even think of Faternal i just saw twin and went with it. I knew he was arcadian i just had him as a bear so changed him to Katagaria to suit my purpose. But then later in the story i Have Katagaria panthers fighting as human so lol i kind messed up there a little thanks to nghtmrduc for the follow._

Alysia grabbed Drakes hand. And looked to see that he had the design. Witch was stupid he was the only person she'd been with. She just couldn't belive it. The fates had mated her to the man she wanted. But how did he feel about it? He had done the Charontes mating ritual with her. But this was different. Now he literally couldn't have sex with anyone else. Well at least in theroy, as a god he may be above the impotence curse. She looked up into his stunned eyes. "What do you want to do?" She asked him. She was almost afraid of the answer. "It's not up to me. But I want to be your mate. The real question is. What do you want to do?" He asked. Kerryna and Xedrix had left the room. In answer to his question. She pulled his lips to her and flipped him on the bed. She was only in shirt and he was naked. She put there marked palms together. "You can't move during this. Or it won't work. The female has to accept the male into her body without help." She explained as she sat his sex up. She straddled him. And slowly took him to the hilt. They both let out groans of pleasure. "I accept you as you are. And I will always hold you close in my heart. I will walk beside you forever. Now, if you say it back to me we are mated." He repeated her words.

And as soon as the last words left him. He felt his fangs enlongate. "This is the thirio where we choose wether or not bond our life forces together. It is said that even in the next life the fates have to reincarnate us together, so we may find each other." She explained. "Well I'm immortal. And I am guessing since you are 800 and haven't aged you are to?" He said."Yes, I am. But I don't want even death to seperate us." He showed his agreement by sinking his fangs into her throat. Her blood was a dark wine on his tongue. He'd drank blood before. When he drained the godhood from the Atlantean god of hatred. For killing some of his charges just for enjoyment. Absorbing the gods powers into himself. But her blood flooded him with intense pleasure.. It made him alive with a powerful lust, and profound desire. He felt her within him. And when she sank her own fangs in his shoulder he felt their life forces and souls connect. Alysia had never felt such pleasure as when Drakes fangs were in her. Until a momsnt later, when she drank from him. Their body's climaxed at the same time. As she felt his blood mix within hers. A shockwave of power shot through the two of them. Their bodies changed into their demon forms. As the blood bond also combined their powers. His power was enormous and she only had a taste of it.

When Drakaris pulled back, and looked into Alysia's now silver and opalecnt eyes. He knew she had absorbed some of his godhood. Combing his silver eyed godhood with her demonic multicolored eyes. But he didn't feel weaker. In fact he'd never felt so powerful. It was as though their blood exchange, and sex had supercharged him. He'd always heard rumors that sex charged were hunters powers. And through the blood exchange he now shared that characteristic. He was still hard in her. He rolled them over. And started moving his hips against her. She arched her back taking him deeper. He kissed, and licked her neck over the vein he just took. She moaned and tilted her head, grabbing his head pulling him to her vein. "Please, take more." He struck his fangs in her. She came, screaming his name. Her sex tightened on his milking another oragasm from him.

Drake could stay cradled by her body for the rest of eternity. At least that's what he thought. Until she said "your crushing me." He laughed at her strained voice and rolled over until she was on top. "Better?" He asked. She sighed and snuggled in. "Much better. We should probably get up. You need to get the keys, to your house soon. We've got alot to do today." She said as she stroked his chest."Our house." He corrected. Then he started laughing. The beautiful sound sending shivers over her. "What?" She asked. "I was just thinking. When we went to look at the houses. We told Mrs. Richards we were engaged. And now we're mated." She laughed as she thought about that. After they got dressed, she said. "I know we've only known each other a few days. But i'm glad your my mate." He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. "I'm happy to be yours." He kissed her lips, then the tip of her nose.

They walked downstairs to tell Xedrix where they were going. Xed looked up from the bar. Where he was pulling reciets. He did a double take. "You made her a god?" He asked. "Wha.. oh her eyes. Yeah i mean she absorbed some godhood. But I don't know excatly how it works. I still have everything I began with. And possibly more. Its like both our powers merged. How do you feel?" He asked Alysia. "Much more powerful I guess. What do you mean my eyes?" Drake manifested a mirror. She gasped when she saw her eyes. "Just picture them how they were and they'll go back to normal. She did and they went back to there green blue color. "We're going to go pick up the keys to our new house. Then set up our new furniture. And place a protective barrier around it. Should be back around 6." He turned to leave.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Xedrix asked. Drake looked over at him. "No ones supposed to leave with less than two others with them. Isn't that your new rule akri?" The akri was said as sarcastically as possible. "I think we'll be fine. And cut the akri crap." Drake returned just as sarcastically. "Rules is rules." "Are you volenteering?" Drake asked. "No, I had someone else in mind. Caladon. (Cale-a-done) He called. A yellow and black demon, with green eyes slitted with black snake like pupils appeared. "Akri. Akra." He said. "Your gonna go with them today." Xedrix told him. Caladon looked nervous. "It's okay Cale it's only for today." Drake told him. The demon became a black mist and laid himself on Drakes forearm. Now in the form of a stylised dragon. Alysia gasped "how'd he do that?" Drake answered. "All Charonte can do that. Its how they monitored the gods they were bonded with. In this form he can monitor my body. And I can project my thought to him. If he sinces I'm in danger he will come off to eat my enimies."

They picked up the keys from Bill laurens office. And got their voodoo supplies for protection wards. From Selena who happened to be Bills wife. Drake would have never guessed the straight laced lawyer, was married to the eccentric psychic. Then they headed to Home Depot and got nearly a hundred sheets of 10' by 10' steel meshed panels. They got to their house as the furniture delivery truck arrived. Alysia directed the stores crew to where things went. After they left Drake called out. "Caladon take human form." As the demon became a handsome man in blue jeans and black plain tee. "Yes, Akri." "You dont have to call me Akri. I was wondering if you'd help me and Alysia. We were gonna set up protective barrier's for our house." "Yes Akri" "Thanks. I'll have Alysia order us some pizza's meat lovers with jalepenos work for you." "Yes akri. Thankyou akra." Alysia laughed Drake couldn't win the 'don't call me akri' battle.

They got back to the club a little after 6. "Caladon take form." "Akri." "Thanks for helping today Cale." He told the demon. "Thankyou Caladon." Alysia said as well. "Akra, Akri." He answered. Xedrix came downnstairs. "How'd it go today?" He asked as Caladon left. "It went good. You and Kerryna will have to come visit us sometime. I got to thinking while we were out. Maybe we should have Tyris and Ceres take tattoo form on one of the weres. And have them go out looking like they have no protection. Use them as bait, to draw out the enemy. And prepare our own ambush." Drakes said. Xedrix looked as though he was considering it for awhile. "I mean, its a good idea cousin don't get me wrong. I'm just concerned about whoevers bait. Those bears are quality people. I wouldn't want them, or any of our warriors hurt. Only about thirty of us that were sent out are left. And with no females on this side we can't afford to loose anyone." "I agree with you. I want no one but the gallu to die. You know that. And they would have all the protection I could give them. And we would have to have reinforcements ready to go in at a moments notice. I just thought this plan would go over better with them. If they thought it was coming from you. I dont want them thinking I ordered them out to fight." "Well i'll tell them. But what about the bears?" Xed asked. "We will both have to go over. And ask them if they would consider it." Alysia really wanted to go with her mate. But seeing as how she couldn't go to sanctuary without getting the bears in trouble. She had to stay put. She looked up at Drake. "You be careful. I don't like being left behind, by the way." Drake wrapped her up in his arms. "I know baby. Why don't you get online. And find a store front for lease, for your shop and we'll be back soon." He kissed her. "Take Caladon with you please." she told him. He smiled at her. Xedrix called Cale and they teleported out.

Taking form in Sanctuary. Xedrix, Drake, and Caladon, went to find the bear clan. He found Quinn, Colt, and Justin, at the bar talking. They all stood up seeing the three demons heading towards them. "What's up?" Quinn asked. "Got somewhere private to talk. Bring the others and Fang." They followed the bears up to a private office with Aimee setting behind the desk. She looked up as they entered. "What's wrong?" She asked. They waited until Remi, Fang, Justin, Dev and his mate the dark hunter Samia. Joined them before shutting the door. "Tyris, Ceres." Xed called. The demons materalized in the office. "Akri" they both greeted and bowed to Drake. "So, we have away to get rid of the Gallu after us right now." Xedrix stated. Tyris, Ceres, and Justin perked up at that. "It's a bit risky. But our plan was to have one of you weres go out and wander around like your alone. You won't be though. Because Tyris and Ceres will be riding on your bodies. Ready to come out at a moments notice." Justin spoke up. "I'll do it." "I knew you would. But for this, I was thinking the were with the built in demon detector." They all looked at Fang who nodded. "We need to get these bastards out of our town." Fang said in answer. Drake looked at Justin "you'll be called in as reinforcements along with Radoc, Scorche, Caladon, Alysia, and myself. I will be able to keep them from teleporting out, and using a good deal of there powers. While amplifying the Charontes, who can't be infected by Gallu. And you and Tyris will get to kill some of these bastards. Time to lay a trap for our ambushers. We need some of the rest of you, for evacuation if someones hurt. Along with Carson on standby in the clinic. The best time to do it is in daylight, where there weakest. We" he motioned to the charontes and himself."wont be affected by it." "The Howlers fight with Justin." Colt stated. "And I will be joining the fun. You can't have a party, and not invite the Amazon." Said Samia. "Its to close to dark to start tonight. So, hows first light sound?" They all were in agreement. "Last thing." Aimee said. "Are you mated?" Drake smiled. "Yes, Alysia and I are mated." he said happily. Holding his palm out for them to see. There was around of congradulations.

Drake got back to club Charonte. And Alysia and Kerryna were exploring her new powers. "I'm not sure what his powers are." Kerryna was explaining. "He has some of his Father Justice's, and grandfather Issoro, the god of moderation, temperance, harmony, and wisdom. Then whatever he absorbed from consuming Hatred. I know he was the justice god sent out to protect innocent. And later to deliver his father final ruling. So he has some precog power. And I'm sure he can look into the heart of someones past to judge them. But most are just gonna have to be taught by him." "What does everyone mean consumer of hatred?" Alysia asked her. "Well, during a war fought shortly after he was born. And two hundred years before the fall of Atlantis. There were several orphaned slaves, brought back from Greece. As they were all children, Drakaris freed them, and placed them under his protection. The God of Hatred, killed them horribly one day. While Drake was on a misson elsewhere. For no more than being Greek, they were tortured, and killed. When Drake got back and saw what was done. He fought, and defeated the other God. Who then swore to harm anyone under Drakes protection from then on. Once an Atlantean god makes an oath it can not be broken with out killing that god. Drake attacked the God. Drank all his blood then ate his shrivled remans in a single bite. He absorbed the gods power. And became one of the most feared Gods in the pantheon. Second only to the queen goddess, and now her son. Apollymi, godest of destrustion. And Apostolos, the harbringer, the final fate of the universe. They named him Drakaris, guardian of the innocent, herald of justice, consumer of Hatred."

Drake walked in. "Hey, what's up girls? Did you find a store you wanted to go look at?" He asked Alysia. Who jumped up. "Make some noise when you walk. You just cost me one of my nine lives." She glared at him before walking up and kisskng him. "I found a couple places I like. That are in my price range. There kind of out of the way though. Kerryna said her and Xedrix could loan me money for a place in the square, but I dont know about that." Drake smiled at her. "Baby you don't have a price range." He said then waved his hand. A large trunk appeared and opened revealing a pile of gold and jewels. "I've got a stockpile of currency. Been saving for 11000 yrs." Alysia laughed. "Guess there are some perks to marrying an old man." "Old man." He said indignantly. Then he started tickling her ribs. She squealed and teleported away from him. "Whats wrong kitten? Did the nasty old man tickle you?" His smile was in toxicating. "You keep your wrinkly but over there." She teased. "Uh..wrinkly but. Now i'm gonna have to spank your baby bottom." "Umm. You promise?" She asked seductivley. "Careful my love. You may give this old man a heart attack."

Okay so 'my love.' Wasn't I love you. But it still made Alysia's heart sing. To cover up her sudden blush. She asked "so what are we gonna do tonight?" Drake manifested an old wooden cane. "What's that my dear. Your gonna have to speak up. Hearings the first thing to go, you know?" He said in a perfect impression of an old man. Even Kerryna laughed at that. She half shouted. "What are you gonna do with your young mate tonight geezer?" He straightened and got rid of the cane. "I could think of several things to do with her." He answered with an evil grin. She smiled big walked into his arms. "Dirty old man." She said up at him, before she kissed him. "What'd you want to do tonight kitten?" "Well, its the Crescent city blues and BBQ festival. We could get music and great food in one stop. Kerryna would you and Xedrix care to join us? I know you said you have 30 babysitters." Kerryna smiled "that'd be great Xedrix and I haven't been out in awhile. I might actually be able to talk him into it, if there's BBQ."

Alysia was finally having fun. After 750 years of running. She got to stop and smell the roses. And with Drake and her new family by her side they smelled great. She danced, sang, and laughed at Xedrix. Who had hit up each bbq stand at least twice. Her and Drake walked hand in hand back between the two stages set up for muscians. And after the festival closed for the day. Drake talked Xedrix into taking seperate horse drawn carriages on a tour. Kerryna, and Xed were such love sick fools. It was great to finaly have that in common with someone. She'd spent an eternity on the outside looking in. Every minute spent with Drakaris was a moment spent In Heaven. He was so fun. And unafraid to act just as carefree as she was. And after this tour ended she was gonna lick every inc... That thought was interupted when Drake stopped the driver and paid him. He helped her down. And led her into an alley where he released her hand. He was obviously tracking something. She saw what, as they rounded the corner. Half a dozen Daimons were surounding a pair of women in there late teens early twenties. "Back off you long haired pervs." The smaller of the two shouted. She held a long curved dagger in her hands. Probally ten inches long, with a strong thin blade. The taller one held a similar one in a defensive position. They stood back to back. "You cost us dinner. But, now we found something better. We'll be taking your powers for ourselves." Alysia felt a new sense of urgency to help these women. Anastasia (ah-nah-stay-see-ah) the taller one, and older sister to Anatalia. (Ah-nah-tahl-ee-ah)She could see both women's pasts in an instant. They'd had hard lifes suffering many trials. But never let it defeat them. Or let it force them to abandon there beliefs. In right and wrong. She manifested several shuriken letting them fly. Dispatching the daimons facing the taller woman. At the same time Drake dispatched the others. Moving in quick and sliding past there defenses. Slipping a dagger into the heart of the one who spoke. Before spinning and catching the others. They all burst into golden dust. The sister held there defensive stances.

Aysia walked up to them. "I am Alysia, this is my husband Drakaris. We won't harm you." The women lowered there arms but kept there daggers in hand. The shorter, younger woman said. "I am Anatalia, this is my sister Anastasia. Thanks for your help." Just then Xedrix, and Kerryna came upon them. "What the hell are you doing? Running off to fight without me again." Xed demanded. Drake rubbed the back of his neck. "Just thought you would want to spend time with your wife. Instead of dealing with Daimons. You two seemed to be in the middle of a game of tonsil hockey." Alysia burst out laughing. She tried to cover the sounds with her hands. Xedrix glared at them, while Kerryna hid her own smile. The women put there daggers away with small smiles. "This is my cousin Xedrix, and his wife Kerryna." Drake introduced "Would you ladies like to join us for dinner?" Alysia asked. The women looked at themselves in debate. "Come on. Drake's buying." Xed added. Drake bowed his head slightly at them, before saying. "I'd be honored to treat you. Tony's is right up the street." They nodded once and began following.

Drake made sure they were seated away from others. When they were given a table shortly after arriving. "Are you both old enough to drink?" He asked, though he knew they were. Anatalia had turned 21 the week before. Her sister, Anastasia was 23. After they nodded he ordered a couple bottles of shiraz. After they all had something to drink in front of them. Alysia and Kerryna took over the conversation. "You lived here long?" Kerryna asked. "We moved here from Kansas city, Missouri. Two years ago." Anastasia answered. "You like it here?" Alysia asked. They both shrugged. "It's okay." Talia answered. "So where you working?" "The mall, Talia works in a shoe store. I do nails in the salon." Ana said. Not mentioning they were both part-time. Living in a rundown apartment. Trying to scrape a living together. "Oh,that's nice. You have any other family?" Kerryna asked. Knowing the answer, wasn't a happy one. "It's just us now. Our mother passed away. Before we left Missouri. We never knew our father." Anatalia answered. The waiter arrived. Drake ordered, with several appetisers for the table. Then everyone else ordered. The young ladies ordering the least expensive thing.(hence the appetisers.)

After the waiter left. "So what talent did the Daimons plan on stealing from you?" Drake asked rather bluntly. They froze and exchanged nervous looks. He cloaked there table from human eyes, and minds. Reached out his hand and tapped the candle in the center of the table turning the flame blue. Then tapped it again returning it to normal. Alysia said. "We all have some talents as well. We want nothing from you two. But we may have a way to help you." The waiter arrived with the appetisers. After he left. "Fire, and light." Said Anatalia. "Water, and shadows." Anastasia added. Drake knew they also had telepathy, and a little telekensis. And a gift he couldn't identify. "I can conjure fire. And bend light. Ana water, and shadows." Anatalia said. "Have you always had these gifts?" Drake asked. "No, they started coming in around the age of 18 Same for Talia." " And ever since then, Daimons have been after us. It wasn't bad when mom was still alive. But now, at least once every few weeks we're attacked." Explained Anastasia. "Well here's our numbers. Call us any time you need anything. Its up to you, but I think we can hone your abilities. And your combat skills." Alysia said writing her and Drakes numbers down. Along with the number to club Charontes.

The rest of the meal was spent in idle conversation. Kerryna told the girls about club Charontes. Asking them to come visit. Alysia told them about starting up a jewelry store. Casually stating she'd soon be needing, to hire someone to help. They had asked Drake what he did for a living. "I'm in law." He had said. Like a lawyer? They had asked. "More like a judge." They all talked about there night. At the cresent city blues and bbq festival. Witch was where the two had been hanging out before happening upon the daimons looking for dinner. As they were preparing to leave. Drake manifested Two rings with his personal symbol of power. A sword bathed in light and dark. The light symbolizing Protection, reward. The dark, judement, punishment, and the battle we all fight." If you ever need me, focus on an image of me. This will let me know. If you go to club Charonte, to seek me. Show one of the staff this and they will find me. And give you anything you need."

_: Authors note: this ones alot shorter but shouldn't be long till i figure out how i want to end this i have a few ideas and am working out how it will come. Read and Review please_


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors note: read and review. i dont own the dark hunter characters or world. sorry for any typos. _

"I wish we could have done more for those girls." Alysia said. When they returned to their room, in club Charonte. "We've given them what they need to make their life's better. I have a feeling we'll see them again. I don't know its just were so familiar to me. I can't put my finger on it though. Their names even seem prophetic, resurrection, from the east. Gods, its like a fleeting image in the corner of my mind." Alysia hadn't thought of the meaning of their names. Anastasia-resurrection, Anatalia from the east. Drake added. " Anastasia Zillah(zea-lea-ah) and Anatalia Leonora. Zillah means shadow. Leonora means shining light,or sunray. And their surname Aurora. The goddess of Dawn. Who went missing centuries ago." "Well I hope they decide to come around. I could use one of them in the store. And hopefully the other can work here. Or they could go back and forth. What do you think I should name my store?" She asked changing the subject.

Best not to dwell. She was feeling mother henish enough already. "How did you stand knowing others sufferings all this time?" She asked before he could answer. "Something like Jewel cast. Cast meaning build or form. It would play well with the mystique of the city also. You could even weave protective wards in the metal you use. And most of the time I don't look into peoples lives. Witch is why I didn't know about you. Usually if I get the warning buzz running through me. It lets me know innocents are in need of me. If their close I can pinpoint them easily. Otherwise I have to use the dianium. My scying device. I'll teach you to use it as well. And to block your visions, of the life's of others. It's intrusive both ways, and can gets disorientating. And depressing."

Kessar was sick of these failures. Two more had died in New Orleans. An unknown warrior had happened upon an ambush, of a sanctuary animal. And killed two of his people. Between the gods, Nana, and Apostolos. The Charontes, and the Damn bears. Even the daimons were at war with them. Using his people to convert their army. His people were as bad off now, as when they were imprisoned for centuries. To be free of there cage and hunted into another. It was time he took a personal interest in the New Orleans. And he had an alliance to manipulate. The warrior was with a hunted female panther. And he would pay for interfering. To weaken the enemy, strike at the heart.

The next morning Drake and Alysia got up around 8. He had called Mrs. Richards, her real estate company had a few nice sized stores for sale. On and near the square so they had set up an appointment. To go check them out. Alysia had asked Caladon to join them. He was quickly becoming her favorite Charonte. Besides Drakaris and Xedrix of course. Mainly because he was kind and didn't hate Drake. They met with the realator at 9:30 in the square and started their tours of the shops for sale or lease. Alysia had tried to steer them towards a smaller one out of the way a bit. But Drake would have none of that. After they had toured the five. He named his price and settled on one near madams selena's. It was good sized and just had new black marble floors put in."That's way to much." Alysia had said taking him to the side. "Kitten, nothing's to much for you. Besides once we get the display cases and vault put in. You'll be able to open. Then we can get some of the other local stores to display your merchandise. Between that the costomers coming in for engagement rings gifts and just to treat themselves. The website we'll design, and advertise for the store. And the Charontes. This store is going to pay for itself. Not to mention when you produce the ones with protective wards. Everyone at Sanctuary will be stopping by. So just think of the money we spent as an investment in our future, and the protection of our friends." "Why would the Charontes care about jewelry?" He just smiled. After they bid Mrs. Richards adieu he called Caladon off him, and into human form. Then led them into a small jewelry store. Where the demon bought several thousand dollars on 'crunchy snacks'. "Charontes love diamonds, rubies, sapphires and all jewels. There tasty, pretty, and sharpen their fangs. Not to mention if and when they find females. They will shower the in jeweled gifts. Its what our women like. And several thousand years of training becomes natural." Drake explained. "Even so this will end up being a Multi million dollar investment." "And we've got centuries to turn a profit. Though personally I don't think it will take that long."

They made it back to the club a little before noon. "I'm gonna pop over to Sanctuary. Check on their status. I'll be back for you soon kitten." Drake said leaning down and kissing her. "Be careful my love." She said kissing his lips again. Before he dematerialized. She went to there room to change. She had just changed into jeans and a black tee. When she felt a ripple of distress tingle down her spine. She tried to locate the cause of it, with her senses. When that didn't work. She got Drake's danium out. After a few minutes she was able to access it like he'd taught her the night before. The scence unfolded in front of her eyes. A female panther being cornered by a small group of Gallu. Without thinking she flashed to the alleyway. When she took form a tall Blonde gallu with red eyes. Turned and smiled at her evilly. "And it's that simple." He said as the panther turned into the female, in the partial hunting her. She was about to call out to Drakaris. When she felt a sting in her neck. Then everything turned black. She felt herself falling.

Drake was talking to Fang. When two major things happened. He felt a fissure from Atlantis. Some of the gods had awoken. He felt Archon, And his father along with a half dozen others. Then Xedrix materialized next to him, he looked extremely pissed off. "We can't find Alysia. She teleported out after you. I knew she wasn't coming here and was about to follow her. When she dropped off our grids." Drake called his danium to him. And instantly saw the scence of her abduction by the gallu, and the katagaria panther partia. First he felt an unbeliable wave of grief. Then an unimaginable rage gripped every fiber of his being. As something incredibly dark flooded through him. His skin changed into the marbled black, silver, and red of his true form. He leaned his head back and roared with all his fury. All of sanctuary shook with the power of it. All the creatures before him shrank back in fear. Witch was the right thing to do. Because right now he wanted blood, a sea full of the stuff. And he didn't care who's it was. A powerful presence took form in the room with him. "Everyone get out, now." Ordered Ma'at. Everyone but Xedrix obeyed. "Hatred's dark powers have manifest. As he is now, he could kill anyone of us. Without any remorse what so ever. We must find Alysia." As she finished that sentence Drakaris dissapeared. Ma'at grabbed Xedrix and followed.

When they retook their forms. Drake was susurrounded by the whole katagaria pack. And he was draining the blood of one of them. He through the carcass against a tree. And bellowed in an evil demonic voice. "Bring me my mate. Or all shall suffer a fate worse than ultimate death. I will rip your ousia from your bodies and you will spend eternity as shades. I will feast on your blood. And devour your bodies." In the Charontes langue. As he roared his demand. A shockwave of power ripped out from him. Snapping bones and pinning the panthers to the ground. Xedrix materialized next to him and wrapped his dragon form around Drakaris. Ma'at translated what he had demanded. Aristotle came coward. "We have sanction to kill her, he can't touch us." An invisable force grabbed him lifting him in the air. His arm snapped in half. Ma'at struggled to keep Drakaris from killing the animal. "You have taken the mate of a God. And he can, and will destroy you all. We can't hold him back much longer. Everyone of your pack he drains. He absorbs their powers. Soon none will be able to stand against him." "Las Vegas. There in Las Vegas." Aristotle screamed in pain. Xedrix was thrown free and Drakaris vanished.

Alysia came awake in a damp cave. There were dead human bodies littering the ground. And a painfull stinging in her neck. She reached up and touched it. Her hand came away with blood. "That's right soon you will join us. And we will use you to kill your mate." The Blonde gallu with blood red eyes said. She lunged at him but was stopped short. She looked down to see a chain of gold attached to her. He laughed. "Do you like your ankle bracelet. Forged by the gods. Looks like you'll be staying awhile." She was sick of his cocky ass already. She falshed into her true form and concentrated all the power she could gather into a blast against the chain. A loud cracking sound echo'd through the cavern. She had damaged the links a little. She spewed fire from her mouth at Kessar. He leapt back. "Nabium." He called. Another gallu came over. "My lord?" "What the hell is she?" A brillant fash lit the cavern. Heralding a presence of rage, hatred, and evil. "She is Alysia Xenakis. She is the Atlantean Goddes of Justice, the rein holder of Hatred, and Rage. And mate to Drakaris, Vengeance and Death. The God of Rage, Warbringer to the of Hatred, and the Enimies of the innocent." Kessar was the only one with the power to teleport out, the other ten Gallu attacked in mass. Drake manifested his atlantean daggers from his trunk. Then he spun, slashed, thrust, and tore apart his enemies. With a savegry that was as frightning as it was beautiful. Until he was surrounded, by a pile of gallu body parts. He returned his daggers. Then quenched his blood hunger. Drinking their blood and powers into himself. Before feeding on their remains. He walked over to Alysia. Who was a little frightened after that display. He ripped the chain from her ankle with his bare hands. Picked her up and kissed her sensless.

"I love you Alysia." He said as the killing rage left him. She squeezed him ttighter raining kisses all over his face. "I love you Drakaris. I'm sorry I left without telling you. I saw a panther in trouble and just went to help without thought. The panthers set up an ambush." The rage decended upon him swiftly. He let out a feral snarl. "I'll kill them all." "No, my love, they followed their leaders orders. Most are innocent. They need protection from those others who would use the pack for evil." She had a thought. "When did you become vessel of vengeance. God of Rage, Warbringer to the Unjust?" "When they took what is mine. Hatreds powers manifest. Them along with the ones I held became Rageful vengeance an embodiment of war and justice. With the goddhood you absorbed. You have become the guardian Goddess of justice protector of innocence. I am now Bringer of Death and War to those who would abuse, any under your protection. Hatred was a minor God under War. I was a minor Justice God. Now I am both." Ma'at flashed in as Alysia had a spell of exhaustion. "Drakaris, she was bitten by the one who got away. She has some of your resistance, but not immunity. She is to far gone to burn the venom out. You will have to draw the demon from her blood and bond her to yours." He flashed them to club Charonte. Laid her on the bed. And bit into her throat. She hissed with two rows of serrated fangs bared. Caladon and Xedrix came in followed by Ma'at. They held her legs and shoulders down while he continued to draw her blood into his mouth and spit it into an invisible jar. Where it became a small blood demon. Banging its fist against its prison. Trying to break free. He had to drain her to near death before the demon left her. He cut his wrist with his claw. And let his blood flow into her mouth. After a minute her eyes sprang open and she latched onto his wrist. The others left. With Ma'at carrying the demon to dispose of. Alysia left his wrist captured his lips then bit into his throat. Unbottoning his jeans as she did so.


	4. Chapter 4

Epilogue

Styxx had left to take Apollymia a gift, wrapped in chains. When Dikastos approached. "My lord, my son and his wife are requesting admittance." Acheron frowned. As far as he remembered Dikastos didn't have children. "Your son?" He asked. Dikastos nodded. "Zaramina take form." He called out softly. A beautiful Charonte came off his chest. Her looks very similar to Simi's. Only she was white, where Simi was red. And red, where Simi was white. Her hair was long black and curly. "Meanie?" Simi asked. Zaramina whipped around to face her. Then let out an inhuman wail and scooped the younger demon up in her arms. "Simi!" She shouted. "Aunt Zara!" Xirena wailed before joining the hug. All three of the female demons sobbed while they hugged each other. "Zaramina and myself fell in love a few centuries before your birth. We had a son named Drakaris. He was allowed to live, as long as he became my general. He is the Atlantean God, charged with the protection of innocents. He wasn't here the day Apollymi came to avenge you. I had sent him out years earlier. My last assignment was to travel to nearby countries. And use his God powers to draw the pantheon's attention. From you, to him. So that you would live. My father is wisdom. We both knew that you can't fight prophecy. And as you were given the power of final fate. You must be allowed to live. Even at the cost of this pantheon. Your father forbid me from directly interfering. But through Drakaris, we could set up a buffer." Acheron thought on that. He couldn't detect any deciet. And when Dikastos looked at his demon companion he saw the enormous love the god felt for Zaramina and the younger demons. He nodded to the Justice god.

A man who was about 6'5 with curly brown hair that was jaw length appeared. Wearing blue jeans with a hole over the left knee. And a black, white, and blue Mudvayne tee shirt. Next to him was a beautiful raven haired female just over 6'. She wore similar jeans with a plain black tee-shirt and black combat boots. He sensed Atlantean god powers from both of them. One's were nuetral. The others were dark, and powerful. The female was kind of a mystery. She was a katagaria panther. But along with her godhood, there was something else powerful within her. Drakaris flashed into his true form and bowed before him. "King Apostolos. I am Drakaris, vessel of vengeance and death. The God of Rage. Warbringer to the of Hatred and enimies to the innocent." He stood and motioned to the female. Who curtsied and flashed into an unreconizable demon who was silver and black with white hair. "This is my mate. Alysia Xenakis. Daughter to Hekanaru. Katagaria panthrias. Goddess of Justice, holder to the reins of Hatred and Rage. Guardian of innocence." He bowed to his father next. Who explained. "My son defeated Hatred. Who killed innocents under Drakaris's protection. Then vowed to kill any others my son sought to protect. Drakaris consumed hatred absorbing his godhood. It must have recently manifest?" He asked his son. "Yes, the Gallu Kessar abducted Alysia, In New Orleans. Hatreds dark powers came forth. My own and duties were past to her. And I became a Justice and War God. Combining my Justice duties to protect with hatreds war duties." Acheron had heard of the Hekanaru. They were the mothers of dragons. And rumor was the royal line of Charonte was direct decendants of the union of Sephri and Hekanaru. The female demons noticed Drake through there tears. "Dracki? My Dracki?" Simi sniffed. Drakaris faced them then. "Simi,Xirena,mother." He breathed in surprise. The female demons tackled him to the ground sobbing even harder. Alysia let out a musical laugh. "I think they missed you." Archeron and Dikastos joined the laugh.

TWO WEEKS LATER

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Drake asked again. "I could just eat them for you." He said for the hundreth time. Alysia laughed. "You've become absolutley evil with your new duties. The Diki will clear my name. Without it, I'm banned from the Sanctuaries." He rubbed against her with his erection. Her breath caught and she leaned into him. "If your sure you want to fight. I guess i'll have to take care of this by myself." She gasped and slapped his shoulder mockly. "Ultimately evil. And you'll save that for later. If you know what's good for you. Old man." She tacked on, as Savitar walked in. "Lets get this over with. Waves coming in fifteen. I've modified the rules. This fights to the death. A lesson to you all. What should happen. if you continue to use this council for personal reasons. The council isn't for your jealousy's or vengeance. It's to keep the species alive. Begin the Diki." As soon as the words left Savitars mouth Aristotle lunged transforming into a large panther. Alysai side stepped him grabbed the scruff of his neck paralyising the an impressive Display of power. As though she were taken a house cat outside. She sank her fangs into his throat draining the blood from the panther. She dropped his body as a shockwave went through her, as she absorbed his powers. Her eyes flashed silver with a rainbow spectrum swirling in them. "Well, that's solves that. To the victor go the spoils." Savitar said. Everyone left but Dante, Fury, and Vane. "Good riddance. Damn female abuser." Dante congratulated. "Nicely done. Even augmented your own powers, so no one else fucks with you." Fury said. Vane said. "We have a little welcome back party, planned at Sanctuary. If you guys would follow me."

_Authors note: don't own dark hunters or its characters. hope you enjoyed read and review._


End file.
